Wonder
by heycourt
Summary: Set years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is growing up. What does the future have in store regarding her relationship with Jacob and her parents? Lemons later, started with Bella'sPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**BellaPOV**

It's been five years since Renesmee was born and we had the conflict with the Volturi. She's grown so much over the past five years, it's hard to believe sometimes. She looks so much like Edward with her tousled bronze hair and her dazzling smile. She looks a bit like I did when I was human, she has my eyes which were Charlie's brown eyes. She looks as if she's a little older than seventeen and her intelligence is passed that. She didn't attend highschool but between all of the Cullens she has a vast knowledge of almost every subject, some of it based on firsthand accounts and memories. She's never been sick and she heals almost as fast as a vampire. She maintains a diet of animal blood and certain human foods. She'll eat meat if its cooked extremely rare and she likes squash, lemons, icing and black beans. She doesn't make too much of a fuss over eating other foods but she says, more times than not, that it tastes like dirt.

Today is her fifth birthday and we're celebrating it with the entire family, including the Delani coven and everyone from La Push. Garrett is still with Kate in Alaska and Tanya has yet to met her mate. Eleazar and Carmen still live there too, of course they are in love as much as they were when they first met. Sam and Emily are married and have a beautiful little girl named Grace Noelle who is four. Paul and Rachel are also married and are waiting until Rachel finishes university to have children. Jared and Kim aren't married yet but they have been working with Alice to organize a New Years Eve wedding. Alice is beside herself with all the planning and dress designing. She's done a few weddings since Edward and I's but she's always had a special place in her heart for Kim. I think it's because Kim loves dressing up Nessie as much as Alice does. Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah run most of the patrols under Jacob now because Sam decided stop phasing so that he can age with his daughter and Emily. Everyone is under the assumption that Paul and Jared will also give up their wolf once they also have children and settle down more.

It's been an interesting five years with Jacob. He works at a mechanic shop in Port Angeles and has an apartment in Forks. He spends the time he's not working, sleeping or running patrols at the cottage with Renesmee. He is so amazing with her. He not only helped defend her life all of those years ago but he's been there with and for us through so much. He was the one who helped her through all of the awkward moments you have growing up. My beautiful daughter and her soul mate. She's known most of her life that there was something special between her and Jacob. Recently, however, she is beginning to wonder if she is his imprint. She knows about imprinting from being around Kim and Emily so often and hearing them talk about their relationships. She's also over heard conversations about Quil and Claire so she know it's possible to imprint on someone young. She does wonder if its possible because she's part vampire and she's been working up the nerve to ask me. Edward has always been careful to give her privacy when it comes to her thoughts but on occasion he's let me known what she's been thinking. We've always known this was inevitable, the two of them falling in love. I couldn't imagine a more perfect fit with our little girl and I will be happy as long as she is. He's taking it a bit harder than I am. She is only five, after all.

"Bella, honey, what are you doing?" Edward came up beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You've been in here for almost an hour, love. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and lifted my shield so that he could hear what I had been thinking about. I kissed his cheek and returned to looking at Nessie's baby album. He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bella... we knew this day would come eventually. It's so hard to let her go, I know. It's probably harder for me since Jacob wasn't always my favorite person. I have to say though, no one is better for her than him."

"I know... It's just so hard to believe she's grown up so fast." I brushed my fingertips across the picture that had captured my attention. It was a picture of Renesmee sitting in front of the water at the La Push beach. She was about two in the picture so she looked about six. She was grinning up at the camera with a look of pure happiness and innocence. She truly is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I smiled at the memory of that day and her overwhelming excitement to get to play in the ocean and build sand castles all day. Of course Jacob was there with us, all of the Cullens had gone as well as Charlie and Billy. It had been her first trip to the beach. If you look closely enough at the picture you can see part of Jake's foot on the far left edge.

"I know it's hard and like I said, I don't want to let her go either. Her thoughts are getting more clear on her feelings about Jacob. I think she's planning on saying something to him today. Speaking of, she's going to be waking soon and we should help Alice with the last of the decorations." He kissed the top of my head and started towards the door.

I brushed the picture one more time and closed the album. I sat on our dresser next to the photo album of our wedding. I met Edward at the door to Nessie's bedroom and we poked our heads inside. There she was, our beautiful little girl, fast asleep. Her long legs were hanging off the end of the bed and her bronze hair was spread across her pillow like a halo. I smiled and decided she needed a new bedroom set. The one she had now was suited more for a pre-teen and she's ready for something more mature. My daughter, just turning five but mentally and physically and eighteen year old.

We walked silently out of her room and raced through the forest towards the main house. As expected, Alice flung the door open before we reached the porch. Rosalie and Esme were next to her and smiling brillantly.

"Bella! That's such a great idea. After we give Ness her presents and cake this morning we'll have plenty of time to go shopping for a new bedroom set and wardrobe before her party with Jacob tonight. It's going to be great!" She clapped her hands and hugged Edward and I before moving aside to let us into the house. I gave Rose and Esme hugs as I passed them to enter the main living room. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar were watching the five am news with Jasper and Emmet. I knew Carlisle was at the hospital working so that he could be home in time for her party. We decided to do a brunch, buffet style, with all the adults and family. Jacob, Ness and the rest of the pack were going to have a bon fire party and the beach later tonight. I wondered where Kate and Garrett were though, so I turned to Carmen to ask.

"Carmen, where are Kate and Garrett?"

"They decided to go hunting before the party. Garrett is still getting used to the vegetarian diet but he sure does love the challenge!" Carmen and Eleazar laugh and stood up to hug Edward and I.

"It's been so long since we've seen you, since Christmas?" Eleazar gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted my head. "How fast Ness has grown up. How are you handling it, Edward?"

Edward sighed but responded as honestly as his could, "It's hard, I won't lie. I knew she wouldn't be my little girl forever but I did hope. I think that the worst is yet to come, I have a feeling today is the day she discuss the imprinting with Jacob."

The room collectively sighed and I could feel Jasper pushing calming emotions towards everyone. Esme and Alice looked guiltly happy and Rosalie looked disgusted. I could of sworn I heard her mumble 'mutt' but I couldn't be positive. Even with astounding hearing, some things can still be heard wrong. Especially if the person didn't want to be heard.

"I understand Edward. I have never been a father but we all love Renesmee a great deal and we all know how fast she's grown. We all want her to be happy and if that's with Jacob, we must let it happen. Even if it's a bit too soon for our liking." Eleazar squeezed Edwards shoulder comfortingly and walked back to finish watching the news.

We spent the next few hours hanging lights and putting up balloons. I knew this would probably be one of the last parties Renesmee would tolerate and I wanted to make it truly special. Esme, Edward and I spent a lot of time in the kitchen making food for the party. We decided on sausage and egg quiche, a few pounds of bacon, a ton of scrambled eggs, lemon poppy seed muffins, banana and walnut pancakes, and a coconut cake with a thick buttercream frosting. I knew she would want her bacon only cooked for a few seconds so I set aside a few pieces for her. Kate and Garrett came back around eight am and we spent some time talking with them. Everyone was due to arrive around eleven so at about nine thirty we went back to the house to change. After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, we walked to Nessie's room to wake her. Edward put his arm around me and gave me a quick kiss and we opened her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**

thank you so much for all of you who have added this to your story alert!  
>i'm not going to ask for reviews because i hate when people do that,<br>i would love to encourage them though. i will post regardless.  
>i'm going to try to do a chapter every night.<br>i have a TON in store for this. i hope you stick with me.  
>anyone who wants to beta, send me a message.<br>love always - court

* * *

><p><strong>RenesmeePOV<strong>

I woke up when I heard the door to my bedroom open. I wondered for an instant who it was but as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I knew it was Momma and Dad. I could tell by the way that they smelled. Momma smelled like fresh flowers, sunshine and oranges. Dad smelled more like the way it smells after it rains and lemons, which is cool because lemons are one of my favorite foods. I smiled at the thought and rolled over. I notcied Dad was smiling too and I sat up to greet them.

"Happy Birthday my gorgeous daughter!" Momma bounced onto the bed next to me and wrapped me into a crushing hug. I grinned and hugged her back.

"My Renesmee, Happy Birthday. You truly are all grown up." Dad leaned down to kiss my cheek and I smiled back at him.

Even though I was technically only five years old, this year signifies my mental growth. I would probably grow physically for about two years, according to Nahuel but we weren't completely sure. It seems that all the half vampire - half humans grew a little differently. It's generally about five to seven years. It's been so fast, growing up and learning so many different things. I never did go to highschool but each day of the week, one of the family members tutored me. Daddy had Mondays and he taught me English and General Music. I could write as eloquently as a classical poet and I could play the piano, gutair and violin flawlessly. Carlise tutored me on Tuesdays with lectures on different types of science including medicine. It was all pretty simple to me but sometimes I struggled with internal medicine. There's just so much that could go on in the human body. Wednesdays and Thursdays Alice and Rose taught me History combined with Fashion and Cosmetology. They generally taught the lectures and labs together even though I didn't think it was nessecary. They enjoyed doing it though and I think they also enjoyed bickering over who was a better teacher. Fridays Jasper lectured in Psychology and Sociology, as well as other social sciences. I think I loved his classes the most but he was a really good teacher. Everyone was but he had a way of keeping me interested, even in the most montonouse parts. Saturday Emmet and I generally spent our time between the downstairs gym and going over different types of Math. I'm not sure why we worked out because our bodies didn't change much but it was good to learn endurance. Sundays were Esme's days and thats where I learned how to cook. Usually Jacob and the rest of the wolves helped out by eating everything we made.

I loved having Jacob and the wolves around. They have all become my best friends over the years and they make everything so light-hearted and fun. Seth has a certain way of lightening even my worst moods and making me laugh when I don't want too. Seth and Jacob have grown close after the show down with the Volturi and Seth is officially Jacob's Beta. Sam, Paul and Jared have stopped phasing but we see them every Sunday as well. They usually bring Emily, Rachel and Kim with them which I love because they've become come of my closest girl friends. Kim has an amazing way with hair, even better than Rose and Alice. Emily always brings Gracie with her and I could spend hours playing with her and cuddling. She is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life and I can't wait until the Rachel and Kim have children. I asked Grandpa Carlise once if I would be able to have children and he just avoided the topic. I was only two years old at the time but I really was curious. I still am sometimes. Although, I would have to be in a relationship and sexually active for that to happen.

Thinking of all of this, I stood up with my parents and raced out of the cottage to the big house. I knew that Alice and Rose would want to help me dress today. I had a huge closet at the cottage but I kept a lot of extra things in Daddy's old room. I decided to go in the back door and run upstairs so that when the family saw me I would be ready. I hated being around everyone when I was just in sleep shorts and a tiny tank top.

As soon as I opened up the door to Dad's old room, Rose and Alice pounced on me.

"Nessie!" Alice cried, "I can't believe you're all grown up today. This is a huge day my lovely niece!"

"I agree, its time you started dressing like a young adult and stop wearing kid clothes." As Rose said this she scrunched up her nose. I started laughing because I didn't think I ever wore 'kid clothes' but I decided to let them have their fun anyway. It's hard stopping those two when they were on a roll.

"You know Rose, there's actually a traditional Latin American ceremony that allows the girl to replace her flat shoes with her first pair of heels..." Her voice trailed off as her and Rose turned to stare at me critically. I felt a little weird but I was used to the two of them at this point. I took it better than Momma, anyway. She usually ran away as fast as she could whenever they mentioned dressing her up. For my first birthday she ran from Alice all the way to Canada just because Alice wanted to curl her hair. I decided to ignore the two of them for the moment while they discussed different tradtions to signify a young girl becoming a woman. I plopped into the large vanity and started running a brush through my hair. After awhile they stopped talking and bounced over to me.

"Alright chica, it's time do get you all dolled up." Alice grinned at my reflection and I grinned back. I was so excited, it was my birthday, after all.

Alice led me over to where the closet was and opened it dramatically. I gasped. All of the shelves and racks were stocked with clothes. I saw skinny jeans, boot cut jeans and flared jeans, all in a range of washes and colors. The were rows of skirts and casual dresses, all in different colors, materials and lengths. A good section of the closet was full of cocktail dresses and formal gowns, all pressed and hanging neatly in bags. The best part and my favorite part, was the back wall. The entire wall was full of shoes. Heeled boots, furry boots, stilletos, wedge heels, chunky heels, flats, sandles, tennis shoes, you name it and it was there. I was shocked. Just yesterday this closest was mostly empty excpet for Mommas wedding dress and a few boxes from her childhood. I turned to stare at Alice and Rose. Rose spoke first.

"Ness, we wanted to give you something special for your birthday. This is essentially your 18th birthday. Most of us didn't get to grow past that age and we wanted this to be special for you. You are the only niece we'll ever get and you've bought so much joy into our lives over the years." Rosalie was staring at the floor at this point and continued, "Alice and I love you as if you were our own and we wanted to give you the best. The rest of your family has also gotten you gifts but this is just from us, as well as everything in your closest and bathroom at the cottage."

I was floored. Rosalie rarely showed her emotions like this and I could tell she was uncomfortable. Alice was crying in the strange, silent way that vampires do. I knew that they were both effected when I was born. Rosalie had always want a child and I knew I was the closest she would ever get. She barely even tolereated Momma before she got pregnant with me, after that they became extremely close. Rose was one of the only people who stood up for me during that time and I was extremely grateful for that. I took a deep breath and stepped forward and hugged the one Aunt who fought for me before I was even born. I knew that Alice loved me just as much but in a different way. I put my hand on Rosalies arm and showed her my memories of her holding me and whispering when I was first born. She finally looked up at my and smiled.

"We both love you, Renessme. Jesus, everyone who has ever met you has loved you." Rose giggled and poked Alice in the side. Alice blinked slowly.

"You're right... Okay... Lets get your dressed and ready to go. All of these emotions really took us of schedule." Alice gave Rose a mean look but I knew she didn't really mean it. I grinned at both of them and we got ready.

* * *

><p>It took about two hours to go through the closet, the cosmetics and get me ready. We decided to go with a casual Valentino dress with a floral print and a pair of white heels that had flowers going up the heel. I wore a pair of diamond stud earring Daddy had gotten me for my first birthday and a diamond cuff bracelet Jacob had gotten me a few years before. I wore my hair up in a half-crown with my curls tumbling down my back. My make up was simply, just a light brown shimmer and mascara. When I looked in the mirror, I realized how grown up I looked. It made me sigh.<p>

I was only five, but I felt as if I was seventeen or eighteen. I was longing to interact with more people my age and maybe, even, finally find someone special. I had someone in mind but the idea was terrifying. Jacob was my best friend, he's spent my entire life with me. He was there the first time I went hunting, the first time I swore in front of my parents, the first time I went cliff diving in La Push and of course he's been there with my everytime a nomad passed through and when the Volturi came all those years ago. He's been everything to me and I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be more. He probably thinks of me as a sister, as his best friend's daughter. I just can't help but wonder if maybe he might feel something else. I know about imprinting through Emily, Kim, Rachel and Seth. I know about Quil and Claire. I can't help but notice the way that Quil looks at Claire. It reminds me of the way Jacob looks at me except, not as intense. Lately, over the past few weeks, I've been wondering if I was Jacob's imprint. I've been wondering if he felt something more for me. I was certain that I felt more for him. I felt that he was everything to me, that I couldn't live without him in my life everyday. I just wish I had the courage to say something. I sighed and glanced one more time in the mirror. I knew Daddy could hear my thoughts from downstairs and I hoped he wouldn't bring it up, I was stressed out about it enough. With that final glance, I turned towards the door and started down the stairs.

I knew that everyone was already here and waiting for my entrance. Alice had planned it so that when I came down the stairs everyone would be waiting for me. When I reached the landing to the second floor, I saw Daddy waiting for me. I smiled at him curiously and he looked a bit sheepish in return.

"Renesmee, I was wondering if I could walk you down the steps. I know this is a big entrance for you, even if its just among family and friends. I was just hoping I could bring you down. It's the last few minutes I have with you as my baby girl." He looked a bit sad but I understood. Daddy and I had always been close and I would do just about anything to make him happy. I feel the same way with Momma.

"Of course, Dad. I would love for you to walk me down. It's not like I'm getting married or anything though. I'll still live with you guys." I smiled encouragingly even though I knew this was a big deal. All week the family has been acting like everything will change after today. I'm not sure why but I almost felt the same way, like my life had been bulding up to this. Daddy leaned over and kissed me cheek and we started our descent down the stairs.

When we approached the bottom there was a collective gasp throughout the room and I could hear a few people shifting. I heard the heartbeats of the wolves and the humans, some of them speeding up as I stepped off the last step. Momma immediately took me into her arms and whispered how beautiful I looked. I was then passed through the room, everyone telling me 'happy birthday' and how adult I looked - sometimes a combination of the two. One set of arms stood out the most, they were firm and gentle at the same time. Those arms smelled like the forest, cinnamin toast and fresh laundry. It smelled like home more than anything I have ever experienced. It was Jacob.

"My Renessmee, you look so beautiful. Happy birthday, birthday girl." He whispered this in my ear as he hugged me and a warm, honey feeling dripped all the way down my spine. I felt so wonderful having his arms around me. I pulled back gently and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Jacob. Thank you for being here."

"Anytime, Ness, you know that." He smiled at me and I grinned right back.

"When do we get to eat?" Seth shouted loudly, making his existance obvious to everyone in the whole house. We all laughed.

"Help yourselves. There are plates in the kitchen as well as the food and juices." Esme directed all of the people who would be eating into the kitchen with Carlisle. Alice then decided to carry me over to the couch and set my down in front of a ridiculous pile of presents. Momma went to get me some food before all the wolves ate it up, those boys could eat more than I have ever seen. After a few minutes, everyone filed in and sat around while I opened my gifts.

I got a new Apple iPad and a ton of accesories from my parents. Jasper and Emmet got me a bunch of iTunes gift cards and a Visa gift card I could use to buy Apps and other downloadable things. Esme and Carlisle got me a beautiful sapphire hair clip that I knew was from the early 1900s. The Delanis got me a couple really beauitful sweaters and a pair of gorgeous suede boots. The wolves got me an assorment of things including silly string, stick on earings, a gift card to the bookstore and a really beautiful pair of teal grecian style sandles. Charlie and Billy went together on their gift and it was a car stereo. I was confused about that because I didn't have a car. They saw the confusion on my face and everyone grinned.

"So, Ness, I bet your wondering about that one!" Emmets' voice boomed through out the house and everyone laughed. I noticed that Jacob looked a bit nervous but I brushed it off. I wondered if he had forgotten to get me a gift or maybe he couldn't afford one. I had noticed that over the past few months he had been working a lot of extra hours to make his bills and rent.

"Uhm.. well no, once I get a car it'll be great to have." I smiled at Grandpa Charlie and Billy who just laughed in response.

"Come on, Nessie, you know us all better than that. Let's go outside." Grandpa Charlie came over and took my arm.

Everyone in the house got up to follow us outside. I was curious but I decided not to question things. This family is notorious to be a bit weird at times and I've learned over the years that things tend to spell themselves out eventually. I could hear Daddy and Jacob talking softly behind me but not loud enough for me to make out the words. Momma stepped ahead of me quickly and flung the front door open. Parked in front of the house was a brand new silver Audi S5 Coupe with a pink ribbon wrapped around the top. My jaw dropped open. Daddy and Jasper had taught me to drive about two months ago and Carlisle had helped get me a license but I never thought I would be getting a car. This car was beautiful and I knew it would be fast. I spun around to face the group wondering who had gotten it for me. My eyes fell on Jacob who was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets looking nervous. I glanced a Daddy quick, mentally asking him if it was from Jake. He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Jacob... Did you.. When... Why... I mean... Holy shit!" I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"It's no big deal, Nessie. I just wanted to get you something you didn't already have." He laughed nervously. "Do you like it? Is it the right color and style? I had no clue what you would want..." He trailed off.

"Ohmygod, Jacob, I love it. I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am SO driving to the bonfire tonight!"

The rest of the crowd had a mixed reaction of nervously laughter and sighing. I guess I wasn't the best driver yet but that's probably just because I inherited Daddy's need for speed. I can't help it. A girl likes to go fast. I felt Jacob relax in my arms and he pulled back.

"I got you something else too." He pulled a pair of hot pink heart-shaped sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them on me. "They look awesome, Nessie. You're gonna love the car."

I grinned at him and mentally asked Daddy if we could go drive it. He said yes so Emmet, Jacob, Rose and I sped off with my sunglasses on my face. I hit about 235 on the highway before Jacob started screaming about how I was going to 'KILL US ALL, RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN'. Eventually I slowed down and we wound back through the trees to the big house.

By the time we got back the party guests had left and all the presents were stored away. I decided to have a quick dinner with Jacob and then head off to the cottage. I was really excited about tonight but I felt like taking a quick nap before I had to get up to get ready. I had about four hours until it started so Jacob agreed to come get me later. I raced through the forest to the cottage after saying good night and climbed into my bed. Just as I was falling asleep, I remembered Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice saying they had stocked my closest here, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

RenesmeePOV

I woke up a few hours later to find Jacob sitting in my room. Momma had given me the rocking chair from her room at Grandpa Charlie s house to put in my bedroom at the cottage. For some reason Jacob loves to sit in while he waits for me to get ready or if he comes over while I m sleeping. Every time he does it though, Daddy always seems to be a little irritated with the situation while Mom thinks it s really sweet . I think it has something to with Dad sitting in the chair when it was in her room but I m not sure.

Hey Nessie, I m glad you re up. I was worried I would have to wake you up soon. He laughed a little knowing that I was a hard person to wake up, especially if I didn t want to get up.

Well, I m really excited for tonight. Do you know what we ll be doing? I don t want to wear something to formal or casual. I grinned at Jacob, excited to see what the evening has in store. Everyone in La Push are always a lot of fun even if they can get a little wild.

We re just going to be on the beach with a bonfire so I would go casual. No need to wear anything to fancy. I m actually going to to go change and shower quick at the main house but I ll be back in an hour to get you. He gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head and went out the door.

I went over to the double doors to my walk-in closet and took a deep breath. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice told me they stocked my closet and bathroom with more adult clothing, accessories, and cosmetics. As I opened the doors, I gasped. I couldn t believe it. They had taken everything out and put in an entire wall of drawers and the back wall was full of shelves. The shelves were full of different types of heels, flats, boots and sneakers. The left side of the closet was full of dresses, shorts, skirts and an array of blouses. I decided to go through the drawers since I couldn t tell what was in them. The first couple of drawers were full of tank tops, shirts and new pajamas. The last two drawers were full of bras and panties. They were skimpier and lacier than anything I had worn before. Some of them were so skimpy, they made me blush. I wonder why my Aunts would put those types of things in there but I decided not to question it.

After going through everything, I decided to wear a pair of jean shorts and a cream colored crocheted top. I paired it with my new Grecian teal sandals and brown and teal bangles. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had enough time to paint my nails a matching shade of teal. For makeup, I wore a brown eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. I found a new hot pink lip gloss that was also a lip plumper. My lips looked kissable and shiny. I left my hair in its natural curls that hung half way down my back. I glanced at the clock again and I realized that Jacob should be here any minute. I grabbed my purse and went onto the porch to wait for him. A couple minutes later he walked up.

My heart started to pound just by looking at him. He was wearing a pair of khaki board shorts and a light blue polo. The color of the polo set off the color of his skin and the dark shade of his hair and eyes. He looked beautiful. I couldn t imagine that he could look any better than he did in that moment. I couldn t even imagine that anyone could look better than he did. He grinned up at me from the bottom steps and held out his arm. I took it and we sprinted off to my Audi.

Are you sure you want to drive? He gave me a little wiggle of his eyebrows and I laughed.

Of course I do! I love this car and I can t wait to drive it again. This afternoon just wasn t enough for me. I grinned wickedly and we got in the car. I sped off towards La Push going as fast as I could without Jacob getting anxious.

We chatted the whole way there. He caught me up on his work at the garage and he laughed when I told him about Rose and Alice redoing my closet.

I cant imagine you would need anything more than what you had but what do I know?

Well, Jake, as a woman grows

Stop right there, Renesmee! I don t want to hear anything about it! I laughed at his disgusted expression and I pulled the car into the last parking spot on the beach.

He got out of the car before me and opened my door. He offered me his arm again and we walked towards the beach with our arms linked. I could smell the fire and saw the flames raise high into the sky. Everyone was settled around the fire, drinking something in a red cup and munching on chips and hot dogs. There were a couple of coolers and piles of things to make smores. I grinned at that knowing how much all the wolves love smores.

Nessie! Happy birthday babe! Seth bounded over to me and spun me off the ground. He smelled like something sweet and bitter and I wondered what the scent was. Are you ready to get wild tonight? Now that you re an adult it s time to party!

Let s not take it that far, Seth Jacob warned him and gave him a stern look. Seth just laughed and gave me a wink.

We talked for awhile with Seth and then I told Jacob I was thirsty. I wasn t sure what everyone was drinking but I assumed it was some type of alcohol. I hadn t ever tried it before but I was curious. I don t generally like many types of food or drinks but I was hoping to have some. I didn t know if Jacob drank or if he would let me try it but I figured he might. I decided to ask.

Hey, Jake, is everyone drinking liquor or something?

Uhm, yeah. Paul made some punch It has a couple different types of rum and some vodka along with some 7-Up and fruit punch. Did you want some? He looked at me a little weird but I nodded anyway.

He bought me a cup and I drank it quickly. It burned a little going down but not by much. He had a cup as well but I couldn t tell how much he was drinking it. We spent a couple hours talking with everyone and dancing around the fire. Every time my cup was empty one of the boys would fill it but I didn t think anything of it. After a while I started to feel a little light-headed and relaxed. I realized that I actually liked the taste a lot and the feeling was really awesome. I was sitting next to Jacob on the sand and I leaned against him, putting my head on his shoulder. After a moment he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. We sat like that for awhile chatting with Kim, Emily, Sam and Jared. Kim and Emily kept giving me these strange little looks. It wasn t a bad look it was just an excited one. It confused me so I just snuggled closer to Jake.

Around midnight Jacob and I decided to walk down the beach for awhile. I was feeling really hot at that point and I wanted to dip my feet in the water. We walked about two miles along the shore, laughing and talking the whole way. When we got to a pile of driftwood, Jacob pulled me down next to him. The air shifted a little bit and everything felt really tense. I remembered this morning thinking about how I wanted to tell him how I felt and I wondered if he felt the same way. The liquor I had drank made me feel bold and I turned towards him.

Jacob . I have to.. tell you something and I m so scared. I looked into his eyes and I saw concern flicked through them.

What s wrong Ness? Do you feel sick? You don t have to drink anymore.

No it s not that . I continued staring into his eyes, feeling as if I was getting lost in them.

What is it then, honey? You can tell me anything.

I took a deep breath. I didn t know what I was doing or how to say anything. I felt so certain of my feelings for him. Throughout the night I had noticed him looking at me the same way Sam looks at Emily or Jared looks at Kim. I knew he felt the same way towards me. I knew I was his imprint. I knew that the way I knew that the sun would rise tomorrow. I took another deep breath.

Jacob Am I your imprint?

He didn t respond to me but continue to look into my eyes. I saw a range of emotions flicker in them, confusion, surprise, awe and the best of all, love. He reached up and brushed my hair away from my face and lightly traced his fingers down my cheek.

Renesmee, I m not sure what made you ask me that but I ve been waiting for this since the day you were born and I looked into your eyes. I was going to tell you later on, maybe in a year. Mostly I was just stalling because I didn t know how you felt. I still don t but I m tired of waiting for you. I ve loved you all of your life and I m hoping you love me back. Yes, you are my imprint but I don t want you to feel pressured into-

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. His lips were full and soft. They moved against mine in a way I didn t even know was possible. He tasted wonderful, like pine and cinnamon. We kissed for a moment but it was long enough for me to know that he was my life now. I felt like everything in my life has lead up to this moment and I never wanted it to end. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I could have stayed there forever.

NESSIE! JAKEY! HEY GUYS! Seth and Embry were screaming and running towards us. We pulled apart unwillingly and stared at them.

Guys, do you mind? We were kind of talking. Jake glared at them but they just grinned.

Paul mad some more punch. C mon lets drink it up! Seth was still yelling even though he was standing right in front of us. Embry looked a little confused and was swaying a bit like he didn t have much balance.

I don t think either of you need anymore. I m just going to take Ness home. Jacob rolled his eyes at them and pulled me to my feet.

We walked back to the fire helping a stumbling Embry through the sand and trying to keep Seth from screaming every sentence. We said our goodbyes to everyone without saying anything to each other. He never let go of my hand until we got back to my car.

Ness.. Do you mind if I drive back? I shook my head and tossed him the keys, sliding into the passenger seat. He started up the car and we made our way back to the house. It was silent for most of the drive and I was nervous. I knew I should say something but I didn t know what to say. I knew that I loved him and I knew I wanted to spend my life with him but I wasn t sure if I should say that or not. I didn t know what to do physically because I hadn t been with anyone before. I didn t know when to hold his hand or if I should kiss him goodnight. We pulled in front of the house and Jacob turned to me, turning of the car.

I hope you had a good birthday, Ness. I m sorry for Seth and Embry, they re kind of a handful when they drink a lot. He gave me his usual lop-sided smile and I couldn t help but smile back.

It s okay Jacob. I understand I m sorry I said anything, if it was too soon for you.

No, like I said, I ve been waiting for you for a very long time. I love you, Renesmee. He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. Is it okay if I kiss you? I m sorry I didn t ask before.

Instead of answering I just nodded and leaned closer. His hands caressed my face as his lips move against mine. He tasted as good as he had an hour ago and I couldn t get enough. I took his lower lip into mine and sucked softly. In response he wound his hands into my hair, securing my face to his. His tongue moved lightly against my lips and I opened my mouth wider to allow his to enter my mouth. He rubbed his tongue against mine and I responded by doing the same. Slowly I took his tongue into my mouth and I sucked gently. He gasped and wound his left arm around my waist, keeping his right hand tangled in my hair, he pressed his body as close to mine as he could. There was a gearshift and two arm rests in the way but we managed to be as close as we could. I was tempted to hop into his lap when there was a loud banging on the window. We jumped apart.

What the hell, Edward? Jacob yelled and glared out the window. Daddy was standing outside Jacobs window looking like he might kill him. Momma was standing behind him with her arms around his waist. You could tell she was trying to pull him backward and was failing.

If you value your life you will get your hands off Renesmee and get out of the car RIGHT NOW. Daddy wasn t screaming at Jacob but the tone of his voice was terrifying. I was staring at him wide-eyed and shocked. Daddy usually teases and sometimes will get irritated Jake but he s never sounded so angry with him before. I wondered if it was just because we were kissing but I thought it might be more than that. Doesn t Daddy realize how much I love him? I was starting to get mad. I glared at Daddy. Jacob and I moved to get out of the car and Momma looked a little scared.

Edward she s an adult now. She can make her own decisions and this is what she wanted. You know that! You heard it both of our thoughts! Jacob was yelling now and I noticed the rest of the family was standing behind Momma. Emmett stepped forward and pushed on Daddy s chest to make him move backward.

NO JACOB! I don t care what she wants! She s only FIVE! She doesn t understand At this point Daddy was yelling back at Jacob. I was furious. I stepped in front of Jacob, shielding him with my body.

DADDY! Stop it RIGHT NOW. I am an adult, you TOLD me that this very morning. I love Jacob. I want to be with him. I am meant to be with him. My whole life has lead me to him over and over. I don t care what you think or what anyone else thinks. He s my life now and he s all I want. I was crying at this point, my whole body shaking. I felt a cold pair of arms wrap around me and run me into the house.

Baby, shh, it s okay honey. I m sorry. Momma was holding me and we were sitting on the living room couch. Your dad is just upset right now. I don t think he expected you guys to get together so soon in your life. When you were parked outside he heard your thoughts about tonight. He wasn t prepared to hear about the drinking or the kissing. He s just upset right now. It will be okay though, I promised.

Are you sure, momma? I love Jacob and I love Daddy. I don t want him to be mad.

He s not mad honey. I promise. He s just surprised. She stroked my hair and cuddled me until I fell asleep.

I heard Daddy come in at one point in the night. He lifted me off the couch and carried me to bed, kissing my cheek as he pulled the covers over me. I wondered what would happen tomorrow. I wouldn t deal without having Jacob. Before tonight, I never realized how important he was. When he told me he loved me, I felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest. I know now that he is everything to me. I fell asleep quickly and slept restless. I was worried and nervous but at the same time I was happy. Jacob loved me and I loved him.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**EdwardPOV**

I was sitting with Bella and the rest of our family in our living room at the cottage. Renesmee was sleeping in her bedroom but I could tell from her thoughts and dreams that she wasn't sleeping well. I felt horrible about screaming at Jacob, especially in front of her. I just was so unprepared to deal with everything. I wasn't prepared to lose her and it was obvious she would choose Jacob over any of us. I knew that if I supported their relationship, I would never lose her. I wanted to support it, I truly did. It just seemed so strange, she was my little girl. I guess, though, she wasn't anymore. It was time to accept that.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, refusing to look up at the family. I felt Bella rubbing circles on my back, trying to console me but it wasn't helping. I felt worse and worse, every time the second hand went around the clock. I felt like I had ruined Nessie's birthday and her first kiss.

"Edward, you need to stop beating yourself up over this. Hearing and seeing Renesmee with Jacob was hard on all of us but we have to accept it. She's an adult now and can make her own decisions." Carlisle was sitting across from me with Esme by his side.

"It's true, Edward. We have to accept their relationship so it doesn't push her away from us." Esme smiled at me encouragingly and squeezed Carlisle's arm.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor around Carlisle and Esme and they were looking at me with a mixture of disappointment and pity. I knew they felt bad for me because Ness was angry with me for yelling at 'her Jacob'. I knew they were disappointed in how I handled the situation. I hated to hear the disaapointment and conflict in their thoughts. Alice and Rose were the worst because they think of Nessie like their own and they may not approve of her being with Jacob so young but they accept it because it's what makes her happy. It's harder for me to do that. I just lost it, especially when I heard the play-by-play of their make-out session in Jacob's mind. I sighed.

"I know. You are all right. I just didn't know what to do and I over-reacted."

"It isn't the first time you did something like this." Alice was looking at me sternly and I knew what she was referring too. On Renesmee's second birthday Jacob had given her the Quilete version of a wedding ring and I almost killed him then. It was an intricate bracelete, woven with hundreds of different colors. Her bracelet has a small carved wolf hanging off of it, much like the one he gave Bella all those years ago. She was estatic, of course, and hasn't taken if off since then. I, on the other hand, was so angry with him for tying himself to my daughter at such a young age. I felt like he was trying to take away my baby girl before she was old enough to make a decision on what she wanted.

"You should probably give Jacob a call and talk to him. He was really upset when he left and I think your reaction was hard on him. He felt like he was growing close to you over the years and this made him feel awful, like he disappointed you." As Bella said this she was reaching in her pocket for her phone. I knew she was right and decided to speak with him.

The family left as I dialed Jacob's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Bella? What is it, is everything okay? Is it Nessie? Is she okay? Tell me she's okay. Why aren't you saying anything?" Jacob sounded frantic and it made everything seem so much worse.

"Ah, Jacob, everything is fine. I just was wondering if you could meet me for a moment. I really would like to speak to you, especially before Renesmee wakes up."

"Why? Are you going to kill me this time around?" Jacob spat out his response and I sighed.

"No, Jacob. I merely want to speak with you. How does ten minutes sound, at the clearing?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, I'll be there."

Jacob hung up on me and I handed Bella's phone back to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her to my chest. She kissed my jaw and left a trail of kisses down my neck and into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, love. Jacob is everything to her and they belong together. He will take care of her, shelter her, provide for her. Everything is going to be fine. Look at it this way, neither of them are even thinking about marriage yet so we probably get to keep her for a year or two." I stiffened at the thought of marriage but I came to the realization that if I had to pick someone for Ness, I would pick Jacob.

Jacob stood by her from the moment she was born. He helped her learn, he helped her grow and he was there for her whenever she needed it. He never thought of her in any other way other than platonic except for the last few months. I knew how worried he was about her accepting him as someone more than a friend just like I knew she was worried. I had months to prepare myself for this but I was still overwhelmed when it actually happened.

I almost ripped down the door when I heard them in the driveway. I could hear in his thoughts the way he thought about her. There was love, more love than most people have for their mates, but there was also lust. I was completely unprepared to deal with the lust in his thoughts and in hers.

I kissed the top of Bella's head and hugged her tightly to me before standing.

"Be nice, Edward. Jacob really does look up to you." Bella gave me a look that was meant to be threatening but coming from her, it failed short of her intention.

"I know, honey. I just.. I will apologise."

"And you will mean it." She continued looking at me that way and I could help buy smile at her.

"You're beautiful, Bella. I'll be back soon."

I ran through the forest to the clearing as quick as I could. I figured Jacob would already be there and I didn't want him to be waiting long. He was already furious at me. I saw him in the middle of the clearing and slowed down to a walk. I tried my best not to listen to his thoughts but I heard a few of them anyway. He was staring up at the sky and comparing the stars to the way the Nessie's eyes shined when she was especially happy. He had thought that she had been looking at him that way tonight and was estatic. I crunched down on the few leaves on the ground to make my presence known and he turned towards me. He shot me a look that was between dissapointment, anger and sadness.

"Jacob, thank you for coming. I have a lot to say about tonight and I just hope you-"

"Look, I know you're mad at me but you have to try to understand. I can't deny her anything. She wants to be with me now and if that's what will make her happy, that's what I will give her." Jacob interrupted me before I could ask him to give me a moment to explain.

"I do understand, I always knew this would happen. You just have to look at it from my point of view. She's the only child I will ever have and she's already willing to choose you over me and the rest of the family. It's hard for me to let her go but it's getting easier. I just wasn't expected to hear... everything." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward, truly. I know how hard it is to see her grow up, it's been hard for me too. It's hard to accept that the baby I was holding five years ago is now the woman I want to be with, spend my life with. This isn't just a teenage romance and I know you know that but I want to make that clear to you. She's everything to me and she always had been and always will be. She made me come alive and feel emotions that I didn't even know were possible. She is the reason for my happiness, my life, my existance. I will protect her, shelter her, provide for her and love her. I will be with her for as long as she wants me and accepts me. I will not hurt her or cause her pain. I will promise you that. I swear to it."

He was staring straight into my eyes and I knew he was telling me the truth. I could hear the honesty and seriousness of his statement reflected in his thoughts. I knew my concern was gone and I was on my way to accepting everything. She was an adult and I knew there would be no one better for her. I sighed. It was time to let go.

"Thank you for saying that, Jacob. I'm sorry that I was angry earlier and that I doubted your love for her. It's not exactly that I doubted it, it was more that I wasn't fully prepared to accept that or the physically representation of it." I looked away again but not before seeing a faint blush creep across his face.

"Oh. Well. Yeah. Sure. Uhm. I'm sorry... is there... should I not... are we not..?" I turned back to look at him and he was staring at the ground looking extremely uncomfortable. I knew by his thoughts that he was asking me there were physical rules to their relationship.

"No, there are no rules. I know times are different and while I would like for you to wait until marriage, I know that's not how things work. Bella made me very aware of that before we were married." I laughed and Jacob looked up at me with a disgusted look.

"Please... do not continue telling me about this. I do NOT want to hear it."

I continued laughing and after a moment he joined in. After a couple minutes we were both laughing so hard he was on the forest floor and had tears running down his cheeks and I was doubled over, clutching my stomach.

"Well.. okay.. no Bella details. Got it." I stopped laughing and held my hand out to him. I pulled him to his feet and we locked eyes. "You are like a son to me, Jacob. I care about you a great deal and I know there is not a better match for Renesmee. I expect to to treat her with respect and love. I would also like it if you kept the affection down around me. There's only so much I can take. I don't mind her staying at your place although I would appreciate it if we kept that to the weekends so we can continue her homeschooling during the week. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Yes, sir." Jacob's face lit up with happiness and I knew everything would be okay. He will treat her the way she deserves and that is all I could truly ask of him.

"Why don't you come back to the cottage? You can wait for Ness to wake up. Tonight you can take her out to Seattle for dinner, alright? I'll make you reservations and a place I took Bella and Charlie to once, before." I smiled at him and turned towards the woods. Over my shoulder I yelled, "I'll race you, mutt."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hey Guys!  
>My computer blew up and it's been awhile,<br>I'm really sorry for that.  
>To make it up to you...<br>You get another chapter today.  
>Possibly two chapters,<br>It depends on how fast I type.  
>I write these as I go although I do have an outline.<p>

Also, a couple things to look forward too  
>(aka things that will be in this story):<br>New characters!  
>(up to 20-25 although not all are important)<br>There will be weddings, funerals, babies and graduations.  
>There WILL be imprinting, bad language and alcohol.<br>All the original covens will make a return as well as new ones.  
>Of course many, many lemons.<br>Send me suggestions and I'll make it happen.  
>It will be mostly Ness and Jacob POV<br>but I'll switch to other characters as I see fit.  
>I think it was important to start with how Bells and Edward are dealing.<br>I have a feeling they have it rough right now but all will get better.

Thank you for sticking with me.  
>love always! <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**JacobPOV**

The last two days have completely changed my life. As soon as I saw Renesmee coming down the stair for her birthday brunch, I knew things were different. She looked beautiful and within the first ten seconds my eyes were on her, I felt my heart stop. Of course, within the next ten seconds it picked back up almost doubling the speed it was at before. She was fucking life-changing gorgeous and I couldn't believe it. I literally saw her grow up before my eyes.

She went from being a cute, happy, gurgling baby to a curious, trouble-making toddler within a year. She had been constantly getting into things, whether it was Rosalie's makeup or Alice's gigantic shoe collection or Emmett's collection of antique weapons. She was always into something, she constantly needed to be looked after and always asking 'why' or 'what'. I never got tired of explaining things to her or cleaning off her make-up covered face or replacing one of Alice's 600$ pairs of shoes (she always blamed me even though Bells and Edward were just as much to blame). Ness has always been worth it and it's always been an adventure. After her rebellious toddler phase, she turned into a child. She was full of energy and incredibly intelligent. She was tutored by the best, the Cullens. Over the years her tutoring has become more specific and her lessons rivaled those of an Ivy-League lecture. She was also one of the kindest people I have ever met and I knew that was something she got from Bella. Bella was constantly doing things to make other people happy, even if she was sacraficing her happiness and that trait was definitly passed onto her daughter. I remember Claire, Quil's imprint, crying one year because she didn't get any presents on Nessie's birthday. Nessie ended up giving her the iPod Edward had bought her, just so that Claire wasn't upset anymore. Of course, Quil wouldn't allow that to happen and Claire didn't keep it but it was the point the Ness was willing to give up something she loved to make someone else happy.

Over the years I watched her turn into a woman that was so incredibly selfless, intelligent, caring and witty. She was one of the greatest people I've ever known and I love that I got to see her become the person she is today. I was worried and anxious over the past few months because I knew she was getting to the point in her life where she would become curious about me and imprinting. She never said anything to me about it but both Jared and Paul let it slip that she was asking more questions that usual. She was really close with Kim, Rachel and Emily. I knew that she knew about imprinting through them and I knew she was getting more curious as the months went on. It was a curious situation, especially when she was old enough to realize that not every child has a best friend that is with them every day.

For the first two years of her life, I stayed at the Cullen house or in the forest near there. After the Volturi threat was completely gone, I went to stay at my dad's in La Push. That lasted about three months before I got sick of being away from Ness and not having the freedom I did before. I ended up getting my GED and began working at a garage in Port Angeles. I recently got promoted to being a supervisor there, which meant more hours and more responsibility but a really nice bonus and more pay. I've been wondering lately about going to some type of university for buisness but I didn't really want to leave Ness right now, especially after last night.

Last night was her birthday party at the beach in La Push. I figured that the rest of the guys would keep things pretty low-key but obviously, I was wrong. The invited every person inbetween the ages of 18 and 25. The whole beach was packed and there was a huge fire going when we showed up. There were coolers of drinks, food, stuff to make smores, everything. Ness didn't really seem to notice all of the people, she mostly talked to Kim, Rachel and Emily while I talked to Sam and Jared. I wasn't sure what Paul was up too at first but as soon as he came to the beach carring a gigantic pot, I knew he had made punch. He makes it every chance he can and it's full of liquor. I wasn't too excited about the guys drinking around Ness but I was even less excited when she told me she wanted some. She'd never drank before but I gave her a small amount and kept my eye on her. The guys must of been filling her cup behind my back because after awhile she was curled into my side and she had quit talking to the girls. I suggested we take a walk, hoping to wake her up a bit. I let her walk along the edge of the ocean but I was careful to stay close to her incase she fell.

When she turned to me and told me she had something to tell me, I figured she was drunk and felt sick. I knew how it was the first time I had drank and I didn't want her to have to go through being sick. I was worried and concerned but once the words 'Am I your imprint?' left her mouth, all of those emotions were gone. For the first time in my life I was completely blank. I didn't know what to do. I was confused, suprised, shocked but most of all, I was happy. I knew this conversation was coming and I was happy to have it. I was worried that she was drunk and that's why she was saying it. As I thought this, I responded to her honestly and she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. It was only for a moment before we were interrupted by the guys but in the moment, I knew everything was going to be fine. I could feel it in the way her lips fit perfectly to mine, the way she tasted so sweet and intoxicating. I never doubted my feelings for her but I always wondered about hers. I knew now, even though she hadn't said it to me, that she loved me like I loved her.

After driving her home and almost being attacked by Edward, I was pissed. I had grown close to him over the years and I looked at him as a friend, a brother and a role model. I've done so much to try to prove to him and Bella that I'm worthy of their daughter and I thought that we all understood that eventually, we would end up together. Instead, he almost broke off the door to Nessie's Audi trying to rip me away from her. I was hurt by his anger and I was angry we were interupted. Most of all, I was pissed that he had acted that way in front of Renesmee. Nessie's response to him was shocking, she's never raised her voice like that before, especially to Edward. There she was though, crying, shaking and screaming at him that she loved me and that I was all she wanted. My heart soared with her words.

Bella ended up taking her inside and Edward sprinted off into the forest with the family behind him, leaving Emmett and Esme behind. Esme and Emmett had given me their deepest apologises. Esme had cried for a little while, concerned that Ness and I were going to leave. I would never take her away from her family, even if she begged me too. That wouldn't be right and I know that, even if my judgement is clouded sometimes by my desire to give her everything she wants. Emmett also told me he was pissed at Edward for being a 'douche bag' and that he would 'kick his ass' if I wanted him too. Emmett and I were a lot alike and had also grown close over the years. I didn't want any of that though, I wanted to be alone, so I left in my ancient Rabbit to go home.

Of course, as soon as I was home, Edward called wanting to meet up and talk. I was happy that we did because I felt like a lot had been cleared up betwen us. I always knew that he would have a hard time letting Nessie go but I never thought about how it would truly effect him or how he would act. I should of known that he would of been over-protective and over-dramatic. He's always had a tendency to be that way but he had mostly calmed down since Bella was turned and Ness was born. I did see things from his point of view though, she had grown up so fast and now she's ready to have a life with me. It's scary to me and I'm not even her parents. I know that if it was my daughter, I would be freaking the fuck out right about now. I know that it was also hard for him because he had to hear it in my thoughts and in hers. I usually try to keep my thoughs G rated when I'm around him but when we were in the car, and she started sucking on my tongue, all 'protecting-edward-from-my-dirty-thoughts' thoughts went out the window.

I sighed a little thinking of those moments with Ness in the car and then quickly looked over at Renesmee. She was still sleeping, sprawled out on her bed. At some point last night, while we were at the beach, the family had redone her room. All of the furniture was replaced and her walls were repainted. It was more of an adults room than the room she had grown up in. Her bed was king sized and made out of wrought iron. Her bed spread was a deep red and it matched the throw rug they had put on the hard wood floors. The walls were painted a bright white and were covered in black and white pictures of her growing up, the family and pictures of me. The picture directly over her bed was a 27 x 39 black and white of her and I from the morning of her birthday. I'm not sure who took it or when but we were sitting on the couch at the main house. My arm was around her waist and her head was tilted back in a laugh while I gazed down at her. It was a beautiful picture and I knew that when she woke up and saw it, it would make her smile. The rest of her room also had a few things changed, including her desk and a large vanity was put in against the far wall, completely with the lights around the mirror. The only thing that was completely left alone was the rocking chair, which is where I know sat waiting for her to wake up. The sun had risen awhile ago and even though I was a little tired, I knew I would stay awake forever as long as she was with me. Almost as if she heard my thoughts, she began to stir.

"Jacob?" she mumbled softly.

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

She sat up in bed and stared at me with a look of complete suprise. In less that thirty seconds, she was across the room and in my lap.

"Jacob. Oh my god, are you okay? Where is Daddy? Did he hurt you? I will kill him if he did. I was so upset. I missed you. I'm so glad you're here." She was crying now and I almost got angry again, thinking of how Edward had hurt her feelings last night.

"It's okay, Ness. Him and I had a long talk and everything is fine now. He was just suprised that we were together, that's all." I wrapped my arms around her tightly and rocked her slowly until her tears subsided.

"Well, I'm glad. I was so worried, I barely slept last night." She reached up and traced under my eyes, which I knew must be bruised from the lack of sleep. "Did you sleep, my Jacob?"

"No, I was watching you sleep for most of the night and thinking about how lucky I am to have you, my Renesmee." I kissed the top of her head and she titled her head back to allow me to kiss her on the lips. I lowered mine to hers softly and she tasted just as good as she did last night, like citrus and pure sugar. She moved her lips against mine and I picked her up. I moved her across the room so that we were both laying on her bed. We continued kissing softly but after a few minutes, her hands were tangled in my hair and the pressure of our kisses were harder, more frantic. We were kissing like we had been seperated for years and in a way, that was completely true. I knew that even if I had a thousand years with her, I would kiss her the same as I was at that moment. Her nails were softly scraping at myself and I felt myself giving over to the lust that was building in me. I pressed my body closer to hers and she pushed her lips up, into mine. I almost lost it right then but I knew that this wasn't the time for that. We needed to talk and we also needed to talk to Bella and Edward. We never did talk about the drinking last night and I knew they probably had something to say about that. The door opened behind us and I rolled so that I was laying next to her.

"You're right Jacob, we do need to sit down and have a talk." Edward was standing in the door with Bella peeking out from behind his arm. She was grinning so big, I swore I could see cracks starting to form around her lips. Edward glanced at Bella, then at me and doubled over laughing. Bella glared at him.

"What? Why are you always laughing? I swear to God, if you don't tell me what it is this time, Edward Anthony Cullen..!"

"Jake... Jake..."

Without waiting for Edward to finish his sentence Bella bounced over to me and hit me so hard on the back of the head, the room started to spin. I heard a dull ringing in my ears and I moaned.

"Bells, what the hell was that for? I wasn't the one laughing at you. It was him."

"Yeah, well, it's still your fault. Now you two get up, I'm going to get breakfast. I might not let you eat it though, Jacob William Black." She gave me a glare and stormed out the room with Edward following her whispering apologies. Nessie was biting her lip so hard to keep from laughing, blood was trickling down her chin. I knew it didn't hurt her but I still wanted her to stop.

"Hey, stop Ness, you're bleeding."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened but that was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen in my life. I just didn't want to get dragged into it with you two."

She stood up and grabbed my hand to lead me to the kitchen. Bella and Edward had already made up and were cuddled on once side of the breakfast bar. A gigantic spread of food was laid out in front of us. There were chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage patties. I knew which pieces were for Ness by the amount of pink that were on them so I made her plate and then made mine. We sat down across from her parents and started eating, knowing they would start talking when they wanted too.

"Well, first of all, let me say good morning." Bella smiled at us.

"Mfhhfhthanksmm" I mumbled back with a mouthfull of pancake. Edward gave me a disgusted look but both Ness and Bella laughed. I swallowed. "Sorry, guys, I'm really hungry. Thank you Bella, for the 'good morning' and the food."

"You're welcome, Jake. So, we kind of wanted to talk to you about last night..." She nudged Edward subtly but not subtle enough for me to not notice.

"We did, it's apparent you two are together now and I wanted to sincerely apologise about how I handled that bit of information. Renesmee, I'm so sorry if I ruined your birthday, that wasn't my intention. I was just extremely suprised and although your mother told me what to expect, I didn't listen and was overwhelmed."

"Oh, daddy! It's okay. It's fine, I would of probably been upset if I in the position also. I didn't even think about you hearing everything and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you either." Ness got up and wiggled into Edward lap, who pulled her close.

They sat that way for a moment, whispering to each other in what I figured was Italian but I wasn't completely sure. Edward and Renesmee always spoke in another language when they wanted to leave Bella and I out of the conversation. Bella and I rolled our eyes at eachother and I continued eating while they talked. After a few minutes, Ness gave him a final hug and came back to join me on our side of the table. She found my hand under the table and squeezed it tightly, pushing the thought 'it's all going to be fine' into my head.

"So, like I said, I want to apologise to both of you. I know you and I talked last night, Jacob, but I want to say again I am sorry for being so upset."

"It's okay, really. I already said.. well.." I glanced at Ness and realized I didn't really want to go into detail about my feelings for her in front of her parents. I continued." .. well, everything last night. It's all still true."

"I know, Jacob. I just wanted to make sure we are all clear on everything."

We all nodded around the table. I could tell Bella was started to smile that really big, creepy, smile again and I had to try my best not to laugh at her. I'm not sure why she's so happy all of the sudden.

"I just want to say, congradulations. I've waited a long time to see you two happy and I cant ever express how happy I am.." Bella's smile turned into tears and thats when it hit me. She's so happy because she's happy for us. She truly is the best friend I have ever had. I got up from the table and pulled her into a hug. We stayed that way for a moment and then I returned to sitting next to Ness.

"Now that that is out of the way, there is something else I want to address about last night. I understand both of you were drinking?" Edward looked at each of us.

"Yes, sir." I don't know why but this definitly seemed like the time to call him 'sir'.

"Well, there isn't much I can do about that seeing as you're of legal age, Jacob. I would prefer that you didn't drink and drive though, especially with Renesmee in the car. I would also like it if you didn't drink, Renesmee. You're not of age yet, physically. Not only that but we don't have an ID for you to use if you were of age. We only got you an ID that said you were eighteen, not twenty one. When the time comes, we will get you a different one, but for now, let's not drink, okay?" Edward looked at us again, kind of sternly, and we both nodded.

"Of course, if something comes up, don't hesitate to call us." Bella said.

We all agreed on the conditions of drinking and I was mentally smacking myself for not thinking of Ness getting in trouble. I was more worried about it having a strange effect on her. We went over a couple of more rules, no smoking, no drugs, no speeding tickets, ect. Nothing was too suprising and I knew they were doing it mostly for Renesmee because she has never really had any freedom before. Now she's able to come and go as she pleases. They went over how they only want her to stay with me on the weekends and how they expect her to keep up with her homeschooling. They actually gave her assignments and due dates, not that she ever had any problems getting the work done.

We hung around most of the morning and afternoon talking. About an four hours before our reservation in Seattle, I turned to Nessie to ask her if she wanted to come with me on our first offical date. She blushed and said she would. I told her I would be back in two hours to pick her up and that we were going somewhere nice. Edward had showed me the restraunt on the computer and I knew she would love it. Not only did it give her a chance to dress up but it was incredibly sophisticated and I knew she would love that. After inviting her, I phased into wolf and ran back towards my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Remember to check my profile for sneak peek sets on upcoming chapters.  
>Right now I have a link to Nessie's date outfit.<br>Wait til you see what she has planned!  
>Love always!<p>

ps: send me messages or reviews.  
>i want to know people are reading!<br>i never realized how depressing it is to not get any.


	6. Chapter 6

**RenesmeePOV**

As soon as Jacob left me to get ready for our first 'official' date, I collapsed on the bed. I need a few minutes to think back on the past few days. I turned eighteen, I drank for the first time, I got my first kiss, I got into my first fight with my parents. My head was spinning. I knew that I didn't have long to rest before I needed to start getting ready, especially because I knew Aunt Alice was on her way over with Aunt Rose. I'm pretty sure the entire family was on their way to the cottage to see me and Jake off on our first date. I hoped I was wrong but I've been in this family long enough to know that they're annoyingly involved in eveything I do.

As I laid, sprawled out on my new bed, I looked around my room. I was so happy this morning when I woke up and saw that it had been changed into what it is now. Before it was a room for a child, full of things I had grown out of over the years. Now it was sleek, clean and full of everything I would need to get me through the next few years. There was a new vanity against the wall that was stocked with make up, flat irons and hair accesories. The double doors to my closet and the door to my bathroom had been re-stained a dark, cherry wood that matched the wood of the floors. The best part of the room were the pictures that had been scattered across the walls. They were all black and white in thick black frames and they documented all of my favorite memories. There was a picture of Aunt Rose braiding my hair, a picture of Uncle Emmett holding me upside-down, a couple of Jasper and I studying in the library at the main house, there was one of me when I was just a toddler with a pile of Alice's shoes around me and all of them had huge teeth marks in it. Basically, all the pictures were special to me and I was happy to be surrounded by them. I especially loved the collage that was made on the area above my desk. It held pictures of me with all the vampires I've met over the years, including the Delanis. There was a seperate collage of me and all of the wolves that had a really cool picture of Seth, Embry, Paul and I cliff-diving. Best of all, though, was the picture above my bed. It was as big as a movie poster and it was the most recent picture, it had only been taken yesterday. It was a shot of Jacob and I. I was so moved by the expression of love on his face. I took a deep breath, I knew we had a lot to talk about tonight, between the two of us. I was nervous and anxious and I needed to calm down. I decided to take a long bath before getting ready.

The bath was as relaxing as I had hoped it would be. I even used the french bath oils that Esme had gotten me for Christmas. They smelled like lavander and honey and I almost fell asleep. I probably would have had Alice and Rose not stormed into the bathroom at that moment. I sighed and stared at them wondering why they had to interrupt my relaxation.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! Get your lazy butt out of there!" Alice yelled at me while Rose was grabbing towels off out of the closet.

"Come on, Ness. We have a special plan for today. It'll take a little longer than usual." She smiled at me and montioned for me to get out.

While I got out of the bath and dried off, Alice went into my bedroom and I could smell something burning.

"Shit, Rose, I need your help. I've never done this before!" Alice called. Rose rolled her eyes and I followed her into my bedroom. I noticed what looked like a hot plate on my desk and I was immediately wary.

"Don't worry, Ness. Bella took your dad hunting for a couple hours but they'll be back by the time you guys leave. We decided that he didn't need to be around for all the girl stuff. Bella wanted to be but we're kind of doing this behind his back so..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"So... uhm, what are we doing? And why does it smell like burning shit in here?" I asked. They both turned and looked at me guiltily.

"Well for one, you shouldn't be swearing, missy." Rose scolded me. "I know you get in from Emmett though, so I can't complain. He swears more than the rest of us combined." She laughed her tinkly-bell laugh and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"For seconds... well, we're going to wax you." Alice smiled at me encouragingly. Now, I know what waxing is and why women do it but I never thought it was nessecary for me to do. I don't grow hair quickly since I stopped with all the growth spurts so I usually just shaved. I didn't have much hair in the below area either and no one ever sees it so I didn't think it was important. I wondered if that would change soon, with my relationship with Jacob blossiming. I decided to not argue with my aunts and I let them do it.

I pulled on a tank top so I wasn't completely naked and laid down on the floor. Rose held my legs down by grasping my feet after explaining to me that I couldn't move and that I would be tempted because it was probably going to hurt. Luckily, pain usually doesn't last too long for me and usually if I drink some blood while I'm in pain, it'll help the pain go away faster. Pain medicine works too but I usually have to take the really strong stuff and it makes me feel weird. I try to avoid it if I can and since I heal so quickly, I've only had to take it a few times.

Alice poured the wax on my legs, placed the strip on it and yanked it off faster than I could blink. As Rose, predicted it hurt bad and my body spasmed.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

"I told you this would hurt, Ness. Try to keep still. Alice will be quick." Rose reached up to rub my shoulder while keeping a firm grasp on my legs. Alice was crouched in between them and finished both legs and under my arms in less than two minutes. By the point, tears were running down my face and my skin was burning. Rose spoke in soothing tones even though I wasn't really listening. I felt her shift and she moved my legs a little more.

"Renesmee, we're going to do your pubic hair. Is that okay? Just nod if it is."

I don't even know if I nodded or not but I felt the pain ripping through my body. I yelped and started cursing up a storm calling my aunts all sorts of names. Within a few minutes the whole things was over and I was still swearing. They were both laughing at my swearing and I could feel the burning sensation fade from my legs, then my underarms, then finally, the most sensative place of all. I stood slowly, glaring at them.

"You could have warned me." I glared.

"We did." They both said back at the same time. We stared each other down for a minute and then we all busted up laughing.

"Oh my god, Nessie, you called us both 'fat, ugly, fucking bitches'." Rose said in between giggles. Alice has slid onto the floor and was leaning against the door to my closet. She had silent tears running down her face and was laughing soundlessly. I giggled at them and then glanced at the clock.

"Shit, I only have an hour to get ready!" That snapped everyone out of their little giggle fit and we got to work.

Forty-seven minutes later I was completely ready for my first date with Jacob. We had worked faster than we ever had before and I was satisfied with the results. We decided on a royal blue dress that fell about half way to my knees. It had a low v-neck, that was embelished by a collection of jems. It set off my pale skin and bronze hair perfectly. I matched the dress with a pair of black heels that criss-crossed to the top of my ankle. They were gorgeous and I was quickly finding that I really loved wearing heels. They made my legs look endless, my butt look awesome and they put me a lot closer to Jacob's height. I decided to wear the diamond cuff bracelet Jacob had gotten me and Rose let me borrow a pair of diamond and pearl drop earrings. My makeup was done a little more dramatically than normal but still tastefully. I wore black mascara and lined my top lids with black eyeliner. For eyeshadow Alice did a brown, shimmery smokey eye. We pulled my hair into a high pony-tail which left my curls spilling down my back. I couldn't decide on underware for the longest time and Rose eventually flicked a royal blue, lace, thong at me. I decided to go with it considering my aunts are more knowledgeable in these areas than I am.

As soon as I was finished putting on a nude lip stain, I heard the front door open and the voices of my family. I could practically feel the walls vibrate from the sheer volume that Uncle Emmett's voice is. He can be once of my obnoxious people I've ever met but he can also be the sweetest. Him and momma get into little arguements usually once or twice a day but I know she feels the same way about him that I do. A loving, sweet, pain in the ass. I heard daddy clear his throat from behind me and I turned around to find him standing in the door way.

"Ness, stop swearing." He scolded me but his eyes were twinkling so I knew he agreed with what I said. He nodded in response to that thought and we both chuckled.

"You look beautiful Renesmee, are you all ready? I hear Jacob outside." Daddy looked at me and then at my aunts behind me.

"She's all ready, Edward." Rose said and pulled me into a hug. She kissed the top of my head and passed me to Alice who did the same. They both looked tearfull but I knew that it was because they were happy for me. I hugged them both one more time before stepping into the living room with the rest of my family. Everyone was silent as I walked in and they just stared at me. If anyone had a reason to gasp, they would have. I'm not sure why the room keeps going silent lately but I think it's mostly because before the past two days, I mostly wore jeans, t-shirts and almost no makeup. I basically dressed like a ten year old and now I was dressing like an adult and showing off my curves.

Momma and Nana Esme gave me a huge hug and then Daddy opened the door to revel Jacob standing behind it. He was running his hands through his hair and looked suprised tha daddy had opened it. He kind of rolled his eyes at him and then he looked directly at me. I felt the room slip away from me and all I could focus on was Jacob. My heart started to speed up, which was embarassing in a house full of vampires but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was going to pass out or start hyperventalating. He was so beautiful, he was so perfect, how could I ever be enough for him? I could feel the burn from his eyes as he looked at me.

"Renesmee, relax." I heard Daddy whisper in my ear and I felt the room and the family come back into focus.

Jacob stepped into the room and offered me a smile that would melt the hearts of anyone on the planet. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a matching dinner jacket and a white button up shirt. He looked amazing and the colors of his outfit set off the glow of his skin in ways that I didn't even know were possible. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the light-headness coming back on and I breathed deeply to try to get rid of it. That didn't help to much because I was breathing in the scent that was pure Jacob.

"Hey, Ness. You look beautiful. Are you all ready to go?" He pulled away from me and grinned down at me.

"Y-yees." I stutterd out and I glanced at Momma who handed me my black clutch from the side table.

Everyone yelled out their goodbyes as we walked out to the front of the house. Instead of Jacob's Rabbit sitting in the drive way, a deep red Viper SRT stood in it's place.

"What is this?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I decided to sell the rabbit and I got a promotion at work so..." Jacob trailed off with a shrug and opened the passanger door for me.

I hopped in and gazed around at the leather interior, wondering how fast this car could go. Jacob laughed as he go into the car.

"Don't even think about it, Renesmee. I see the look on your face and you are most definitly not driving this car." He started the car and we headed out of town on the express way. I realized I didn't know where we were going so I turned to Jacob.

"Where are we going tonight, Jake? You never did tell me."

"It's a suprise but I promise you will love it."

"You know I hate suprises." I pouted in the passanger seat and Jacob just laughed at me.

"I know you do but you're extremely cute when you pout like that." He reached over and pulled my hand into his, intertwining our fingers together.

I couldn't help but smile at our hands wound together. How lucky am I to have Jacob? He's everything I would ever want out of life. He's been my best friend for my entire life and now we're going on our first date together. I could feel my heart speed up with the anxiety I was feeling and I felt myself blush.

"Ness, I am so thankful to have you in my life. You're not the lucky one, I am." I hadn't even realized I had been pushing my thoughts to him and I sighed.

"Are we almost there?" I could see the buildings of Seattle in the horizon and looked over at Jacob.

"We are, maybe ten more minutes." He sped the car up even faster and I didn't want to look to see how fast we were going. I would just get jealous because I knew this car went a hell of a lot faster than mine. I was going to start pouting again when the car pulled to a stop and I glanced outside. We were in the heart of downtown Seattle. A large, all glass building was in front of us. Jacob got out of the car and opened my door to help me out. He handed the keys to the valet that was outside and we stepped into the building.

"Hello, Can I help you?" A small red-headed girl sat at a desk in the middle of the lobby. She smiled up at us but had her eyes fixed a Jacob.

"Yes, we have a reservation for two at Barolo." Jacob's voice dripped like honey as he smiled back at the girl.

"Of course, sir. The last name?" Her voice slipped up two octaves and her voice was seriously giving me a headache.

"It's Black." He responded and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Okay, Mr. Black, you and your guest can take the elevators on my left to the top floor. All of the special requests have been taken care of. I hope you have a nice night and if you need anything at all, my name is Libbey." Her voice was dripping with secudtion. I saw her hand him a buisness card and I felt myself get a little annoyed. It was pretty clear we were on a date and I'm not sure why she was hitting on him in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at her and subtly flipped her off as we walked into the elevator.

When we arrived at the top floor, we were in a beautiful restraunt with deep leather chairs and gorgeous chandeliers. We were seated in the back, in a small alcove that looked out onto the city. A waiter came by and dropped off menus, filled up water glasses and dropped off a bottle of white wine. We both looked over the menu for a moment and then looked back up at each other.

"Are you alright, Renesmee? You've been so quiet lately." Jacob reached across the table and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"No, I'm alright. I guess.. well, I'm just nervous." I said all of this quicker than I meant too and I knew I sounded like an idiot. I quickly took a drink of my water to try to make up for it.

"Why are you nervous? We can go home if this is too much for you. I just wanted to take you out.." He trailed off and looked down at the table, removing his hand from mine. I quickly grabbed it back and pushed him all of my thoughts, starting with the way he looked tonight to the way I felt about him. I wanted to have the courage to say it all out loud but I couldn't. I was too anxious for his reaction to be able to form a coherent sentence.

We sat like that for a moment, our hand clasped together on top of the table while I pushed him my thoughts. He stared at our hands and traced light patterns on the back of my hand. The feeling of it was incredible, I felt like there was an eletrical current running from his fingertips to my skin. He gasped softly and I realized, yet again, I was pushing him thoughts I hadn't meant too. I decided to take the plunge and pushed him images of us kissing in the car, laying wrapped up together on the beach, tangled on top of the bed in his apartment. He pulled his hand from mine and poured himself a glace of wine. His hands shook the entire time and he drank the entire glass in one breath.

"Renesmee..." his voice shook lightly. "I don't know what to say. I love you as much as you just showed me and I want to be with you in every way that is possible. I want to take things slow, for both of us and in every aspect. I wanted tonight to be a first date, where we could talk and laugh like we always had. I didn't realize how nerve-wrecking it would be to be with you like this. You would think I had never taken you out to dinner before." He laughed and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Ness."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Jacob. We should take things slow, I agree. I just wanted you to know how I was feeling. I didn't know if it was normal to kiss someone and then want to spend the rest of my life with them, instantly. This is all really new for me, these feelings." I looked at him shyly. He smiled in response.

"Well, that's not exactly normal but honey, we're never going to be normal. Look at our families." We both laughed at that and the conversation slid into lighter topics.

We decided to order Calamari Saltati Leggermente Piccanti and Piatto di Formaggi for the appetizer. For the entree we both decided on the Filetto al Barolo, mine would be extra rare while his would only be medium. We also decided to split a pasta dish the Rigatoni al ragu' d'Agnello, to be exact. We chatted over dinner and then, desert. We left a few hours later and I felt so relaxed by the time we were done. I had been so nervous to be around Jacob the past day or so and it was nice to get back to our usual friendship.

We got the car back from the valet and even though I begged, Jacob still wouldn't let me drive it. I pouted the whole way back to La Push. We decided to stop at the beach before he would drop me off at home for the night. Usually I would stay at his house after we went out but my parents decided I could only do that on the weekends and I didn't want to argue. It was already Thursday so I could stay tomorrow night. He parked us in the beach parking lot and reached into the back to pull out a blanket.

We walked a little ways down the empty beach before he spread the blanket out on the sand and pulled me down next to him. We gazed up at the stars in silence. Unlike before, it was a comfortable silence. I didn't feel nervous or anxious anymore and I didn't feel like I had to fill the silence with unnessecary conversation. Sometimes it's good to spend a silent moment with someone you love.

"The stars remind me of your eyes, Renesmee." Jacob whispered in my ear and I turned to face him. We were laying face to face now.

"They do, do they?" I said a little sarcastically. I was trying to mimic the voice aunt Rose used on Emmett.

"They do, they out shine anything else in the universe, even the sun." He stared into my eyes and I realized that he was being serious, even if it was a little cheesy. I reached over and traced a path along his jaw. Slowly, his hand found it's way to my face and pulled my lips to his.

His lips crushed against mine with a need that I didn't realize I had. I moved my lips against his franticly and he responded with the same urgency. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back. I slipped my hands under his t-shirt and ran my nails up his back which caused him to moan into my mouth. His lips left mine and moved onto my neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet, kisses from my shoulder, up to my ear and back. He sucked at the skin behind my ear and I was gasping. I dug my nails into his back tighter and our bodies were pressed against each other as hard and as close as they could be. He rolled me onto my back and slid onto of me. His hands wandered under my dress and his lips returned to mine. I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine and I wanted more.

I could feel the material of his dress pants against my bare legs and it made me shiver knowing that was all that was seperating us. I wanted all of him and I wanted it now. I didn't want to wait until we were married and I didn't want to take it slow anymore. His hands slid up my sides, along my ribs and stopped below the curve of my breasts. My nails were still digging into his back and pulling him closer to me. Our tongues were dancing a ferocious battle and I never wanted it to stop. He tasted amazing and I wanted to know what all of him tasted like. I turned my head to get access to his neck and I licked a slow path along his neck. He growled softly and pressed his hips into mine. I responded by pressing upwards into his growing erection and he gasped. In that second, he rolled away from me and onto his stomach.

"Jacob? What wrong?" I readjusted my dress, it had ridden up to right under my breasts and rubbed his back.

"Ness, I have to take you home. If I don't, we'll keep going and I won't want to stop." Jacob mumbled this to the sand more than to me.

"That's fine, Jacob, I don't want to stop. I've known you my whole life and I know how much we love each other. There's no reason to not express it." I responded.

"I know." He sighed loudly and sat up. "I feel the same way but let's give it time okay? Please? I want it to be special and we're on a damn beach right now. Let's just get you home."

I sighed but I knew he was right. I knew he hadn't been with anyone in his life and if he wanted to make his first time special, I would wait. I didn't really care one way or another as long as it was with him. I didn't want him to feel pressured into anything. Plus, we've only been technically dating for two days. I guess it would make sense to wait a little bit longer.

We held hands on the drive back to my house. I loved the feeling of having his hand in mine. It's almost as if he was the weight that held me to the Earth and without it, I would float off into space. I brought our intertwined hands up to my lips and kissed his softly. He smiled at me and we stopped in front of the cottage. I could tell everyone had went home excpet for momma and daddy. I was glad because I didn't want to have to talk about everything right now. I just wanted to get into bed and dream of Jacob.

We kissed for a couple minutes in the car and then he walked me to the door. We said goodnight to eachother and after giving momma a hug, Jacob left. I gave both of my parents a hug and told them goodnight. I know they wanted to hear about my date but I just told them I was tired. I changed into a pair of pink pajama shorts and a black tank top once I was in my room. I climbed into bed and fell into a wonderful, Jacob-filled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**

I wonder if anyone expected a chapter so early in the day?  
>I ended having an unexpected day off from work, wooo!<br>I'm working on chapter 7 now, so be prepared.  
>It's Jacob's POV and will take us through the upcoming sleepover.<br>I'm going to try to speed things along a little more.  
>I've got so much planned!<br>Anyway, Barolo, the viper and Nessie's outfit are all on my profile.  
>I took a little bit of creative license with Barolo but not much.<br>Check out the website! It looks amazing.  
>LoveAlways, Court<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**JacobPOV**

I'm completely positive that Renesmee will be the death of me. If she doesn't send me into a heartattack soon, I'm pretty sure Edward will kill me for the thoughts his daughter puts into my head. She's been driving me crazy ever since the night at the beach. She's coming over to spend the weekend with me and I'm nervous about it. I want to be with her but I don't want to rush things and make her regret them. I know I won't regret anything that happens as long as it happens with her but I can't say the same for her. I want her first time to be special and perfect. I've never done anything like this before and I'm worried it won't be good for her or I'll hurt her. I was running patrols Friday night with Seth before going to pick her up and I couldn't help but have these thoughts running through my mind.

_Jacob, I don't think you'll hurt her dude. She's half vampire. _Seth thought while we sprinted through the forest.

_Seth, shut up I'm a full wolf. I'm stronger than she is. _

_Yeah but not by much. It'll be fine. I mean, if Edward doesn't kill you. _Seth laughed at the thought.

I thought about the blessing he had given me in the forest and the promise to keep my thoughts realtively PG around him.

_See, there you go, man. He probably won't care as long as you're not fantasizing around him. _I could see Seth's mental shrug and he raced a head of me, jumping over the small river that cuts through the forest. I chased after him and we almost made it to Canada before deciding to head back. We ran our way back to Forks and I decided to stop by my apartment first and change before heading to get Ness. I phased out while in the forest and pulled on my sweat pants before running up the two flights of stairs to my apartment on the third floor. I lived in one of the nicer apartment complexes in Forks and I was happy to have a place to call my own. My apartment was a two bedroom, two bathroom suite. It didn't come furnished but when Esme found out I had gotten an apartment she broke in one day while I was at work and decorated it. It was mostly done in soft neutral browns and creams. I had a huge flatscreen TV and an awesome sofa that you sunk into. My living room opended onto a balcony that looked out over the forest. It was really convient because I could jump down from it and phase in the forest without anyone noticing. Ness had taken over the guest bedroom a few months ago and had filled the closet and the guest bathroom with an array of clothes and cosmetics. I didn't mind because I wanted her to have her stuff here so that it felt like home to her.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a deep red button up which I had rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I found a pair of black loafers in my closet and put those on. After getting dresssed, I slid into my new car and I swear it purred when I turned it on. I knew Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens were suprised when I showed up with it but I had been working hard lately. I had Alice invest some of my money into the stock market and with her future seeing abilities, I had almost tripled my money. I wasn't as rich as some but my bills were cheap and I didn't spend a lot on clothes or groceries. I had the money to spend and my Rabbit, although I loved it, had seen better days. I sped through the small town of Forks and made it to the cottage in under ten minutes.

Renesmee was waiting on the porch for me with Edward and Bella. She jumped up when she saw my car and ran over to the car before I had the door open. I opened it and she jumped into my arms. Every time she was in my arms, it was like it was the first time and I was overwhelmed by her citrus scent. She wasn't as warm as I was but she still felt good pressed against my body. I kissed her lightly on the lips and set her down.

"Hey, Ness, how were your lessons today with Jasper?" I asked, winding my arm around her and pulling her over to the porch.

"They were so good. I learned so much today, we are studying the psychological aspects of people in prisons, mainly serial killers right now. I want to write some of them, like Manson, but Jasper says thats a really bad idea because most of them are really crazy." She responded excitedly and we sat down on the bottom steps, angling our bodies so they faced her parents.

"That sounds really interesting but kind of morbid. If he says not to write them, I would listen." I gave her my 'listen to the people who are older than you' look and she laughed.

"Anyway, I'm excited to spend the weekend with you. The rest of my lessons will be combined on the weekdays. Except, if you want, we can come back here on Sunday and I'll make dinner like usual." She gave me a questioning look, as if I would say no to her cooking dinner.

"That sounds great, Nessie." I turned towards Bella and Edward. "What time do you want us back on Sunday?"

"How about five? That way it's not too late for dinner. I would say to invite the wolves but I know they'll show up anyway." Belle said and gave me a smirk.

We all laughed because it's true. The wolves tended to show up whereever there was food, whether it was the Cullen's place or someones house on La Push. Usually Kim, Emily and Rachel take turns cooking during the week but I know they appreciated having the break. It was always really nice to get everyone together on Sundays and have a big family dinner. We usually invited Billy, Charlie and Sue along with the wolves. Usually the guys found a game on television and sat around watching that while the girls hung out in the kitchen and gossiped about us. You could always tell when they were talking about us because they would get quiet whenever one of us went in there. It was especially funny when they were overheard. It didn't happen often but I've seen both Emmett and Jasper get irritated with their wives swapping stories. The rest of the guys didn't really care or if they did, they didn't bring it up in front of us. Emmett and Jasper were both the type to love a bit of drama.

We said our goodbyes to her parents and we got into my car. Nessie didn't usually bring anything with her but this time, she had a small bag packed with her. I figured it was because she had gotten all those new clothes and didn't want to be parted with them. Sometimes she gets attached to material things, especially shoes. I almost laughed out loud at the memory of her losing her Converse All Stars at the beginning of summer. We had gone cliff-diving with the Seth and Embry at La Push. She had left her shoes in the sand and the tide had come in without us realizing it. When she realized her shoes had been swept out into the ocean, she cried for an hour. She actually made Emmett and Edward swim into the water to try and find them. Those shoes weren't as expensive or as nice as the ones she has been wearing lately so I wouldn't be suprised if she bought a pair with her. She's not shallow by any means, she's just quirky about certain things.

As we sped through the highway, our fingers laced together over the gear shift, she turned to me.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" She was practically bouncing in her seat and I was happy to see she was excited as I was.

"I thought we could rent some movies and order take out?"

"Sounds good to me... I'm thinking something scary..." She got an evil grin on her face. Not many movies scared her but it was always fun to find one that did.

After making a quick phone call to the local Chinese restraunt we stopped at the video store to pick up some movies. She convinced me to get The Nightmare Before Christmas even though we'd watching it close to a hundred times already. We also got the Jurassic Park trilogy and Black Swan. I didn't think either of them were scary but Black Swan deffinitly had some psychological aspects to it that were creepy. I mean, what was with Natalie Portman's character and her mom? Fucking weird, I swear. Before going back to the house, we stopped at the restraunt to pick up our food. There weren't any places in Forks that actually delivered because it was so small. We had ordered Moo Shu Pork, Chicken Chow Mein, Ginger Beef and a couple spring rolls. I wasn't sure how hungry Ness was since it was already eight. She generally didn't like much human food but she knew she had to eat it is so she put up with it. She preferred to have things with a lot of spice in it to mask the flavor. She said if her tongue is burning, nothing tastes like dirt.

We made it back to the apartment in record time and carried all of our belongings upstairs. We decided to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas while we ate and as soon as it was over, Nessie turned to me and was yawning.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, Jacob. I'm going to go change and grab a blanket."

"That's fine, hon. I'll just clean up out here and change myself. Do you still want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, that's fine." She smiled at me sleepily and went into her bedroom to change.

I quickly cleaned up and went into my room to change. I decided to take a quick shower since I could hear that Nessie was taking a shower in her bathroom. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked into my room after towel-drying my hair and started digging through my drawers for a pair of pajama pants.

"Hey Jacob, have you seen my -"

Nessie was standing in the middle of my bedroom door staring at me. I could hear her heart speed up and her breathing quicken but I wasn't paying attention to that. She was wearing the smallest pair of shorts I have ever seen in my life. I'm not even sure if they were shorts. They were royal blue and black plaid and they looked amazing against her long, toned legs. She was wearing a black tanktop that had lace at the bottom and top of it, showing off more of her creamy skin. Her skin was still glistening from her shower and her hair was pulled into a messy side braid. It was still wet and drops of water were moving slowly down her body from where it was dripping. I couldn't breathe or speak. I'm not even sure that any amount of time was going by. All I could focus on was the woman standing in front of me. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I wrapped the towel tighter around my waist and walked towards her slowly. I reached up and caressed her face, the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Her face was prefect. Her lower lip slightly fuller than the bottom one and her eyes were huge, chocolate brown orbs that I found myself getting lost in. I slowly pressed my lips to her as her arms wound themselves around my back. She was pressing against me in ways I didn't know were possible until this moment and I felt myself growing hard pressed against moaned softly into my mouth and as I wound my other arm around her waist, I felt the towel I had wrapped around me start to slip. I grabbed it quickly and moved away from her embrace. Both of our hearts were racing and we were breathing hard.

"Ah, uhm, Ness... I should get dressed..." I trialed off and tried my best not to stare at her. Her lips were puffy and red from our kissing and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her eyes were focused on mine and they slowly slid their way down my body. I could feel myself doing the same to her and I knew that I was growing even harder. Her mouth opened a little when her eyes got to my groin and she licked her lips seductively. She crossed over to where I was standing against the dresser and stood in front of me. She slowly reached up and brushed her fingertips across my lips.

"Okay, Jake... If thats what you want to do." She raised her eyebrows slightly and I nodded silently in response. She turned at walked out of the bedroom.

I shut my bedroom door and slammed my fist against the wall. This girl was going to be the death of me, I swear. I wanted her so badly but I wanted to wait. The timing didn't feel right and I wanted it too when we went farther. I crossed the room to my dresser and grabbed the first pair of sweats my hands came in contact with. I was half tempted to phase and go for a run to clear my head but I knew that wasn't the way to solve this. I can't run away when things get hard. That's not a relationship is built on and I knew that. It didn't stop the urge from happening. I was so frusterated at the moment. I walked back into the living room to see Nessie curled up on the couch, fast asleep. I decided to grab a blanket from my bed and camp out on the floor.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and I got up slowly. I streched and heard all of my bones crack from sleeping on the floor. I wandered into the kitchen to find Nessie flipping over some bacon. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning, sweetheart. It smells amazing." I said to her.

"Thanks, Jake. I made some waffles too." She motioned to the plate next to her that had atleast twenty waffles on it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her. I hated to think she had gotten up to make me breakfast and I didn't do anything to help.

"If you want to grab some plates and the syrup I warmed up in the microwave, that would be great."

As I grabbed the plates out of the cupboard along with the syrup, some butter and the shaker of powdered sugar; Nessie put the plate of waffles along with the bacon she had cooked on the island in my kitchen. We sat across from each other and dug into the food hungrily. We didn't speak much as we ate but we did have a light conversation about how we slept. I told I had slept fine even though I hadn't. I had been up watching her sleep for part of the night. I wanted, so badly, to carry her to my bed and sleep together. We hadn't sleep in the same bed since she was a toddler and I wasn't sure if it was something we should be doing so soon in our relationship. I hated that I was second guessing everything in our relationship but that was my nature. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable and happy before I met my own needs. We cleaned up the kitchen after we were done eating. As we were doing the dished, my cellphone rang. For a moment, I wasn't going to answer it. It was early on a saturday morning though and I figured it might be important.

"Hello?" I said as I grabbed off the coffee table in the living room. I had set it there last night when we had come home.

"Jacob.. I know it's last minute but today is Bella's birthday." Edward said.

Oh shit. I can't believe we forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

oooh, sexual frustration for jacob!  
>i wonder how nessie is feeling?<br>and everyone forgot bella's birthday?  
>what are we going to do to fix it?<br>i wonder if ANYONE remembered?

i do have a question for my readers,  
>i know we all want lemons! i know i do.<br>i just wonder if anyone had any ideas on the time limit?  
>how long should it take for them to give in?<br>i want opinions!  
>i know mine but i wonder if it's the same for you guys.<p>

love always, court


	8. Chapter 8

**BellaPOV**

* * *

><p>"Bella... come on! I thought you were supposed to fast or some shit."<p>

I heard Emmett's booming voice echo through the forest. It was mid-morning on Saturday. Emmett and Jasper had decided to go hunting and forced me to come along with them. Normally, I would have wanted to go with them but I just felt off today. I felt like there was something that was supposed to be happening. Maybe, even, something I had forgotten. It was driving me a little insane and I didn't really want to put up the the boys' antics today. They should be mature, since there about fifty years older than me but they're incredibly immature at times. Especially when it comes to hunting. It's always about who runs the fastest, catches the biggest game, jumps the farthest, ect. I usually enjoy the competition and the rush I get from hunting, especially if it goes hand and hand with beating Em. Today was just a different story. I absently patted the pocket on my jeans, making sure my cellphone was in there. I reasoned that if anything was to happen, Edward would call me. I decided to get rid of my worrying thoughts and sprinted after Emmett and Jasper. I caught up easily.

"So.. boys, I thought you were supposed to be fast or some shit." I smirked at them as we ran fluidly next to each other.

"Ah, Bells, such a dirty mouth." Emmett scolded me and him exchanged a highly suspicious look with Jasper. In that instant they pushed themselves a head of me. Oh, hell no. I'm the fastest in this family, except for Edward. The human blood I had in my system had tapered off over the years and I stopped being faster than him. I was still faster than the rest of the family though. It really irritated Emmett, he was a highly competitive person and I loved being one of the only people who could challenge him. We ended up racing through the forest and tackling a large herd of deer. I settled into a sitting position on the floor after getting my fill, while Emmett and Jasper argued over who had the bigger buck. I rolled my eyes at them and tilted my face towards the sun. It didn't really warm my skin but it still felt good.

"Bella.. what are you doing?" I felt both of the boys sink down into the grass next to me.

"Nothing.. I was attempting to ignore the both of you but obviously thats not working very well." I responded to Jasper's question quickly and in a tone I never liked using. It was a mixture of anger and sarcasm, I guess most people would call it bitchy. I could almost feel the confusion in their emotions and I didn't even have Jasper's power. I sighed loudly. "I'm sorry guys, I just feel really weird today. Almost like I'm forgetting something important."

"Ah, Bella, that happens sometimes. As the years go by, the human memories start to fade and we all feel like we're forgetting something important." Emmett wrapped his arm around me in a hug while Jasper pushed calming emotions towards me. I hadn't realized my frustration was so prominent in my mind until the calming sensations went over me.

"It's true, Bells. I wouldn't be to worried about it." Jasper's voice was full of comfort.

"I guess that's true, I just feel weird. On top of the forgetfull feeling, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." I looked at both of them and then at the forest floor. For some reason I felt strange admitting it out loud, when I hadn't even truly admitted it to myself. For the past month or so, every day when the sun rises, I get this overwhelming feeling of dread. I'll check on Renesmee, sleeping soundly in her bed and that will help. I still can't shake the feeling though, despite knowing that everyone is safe.

"If anything was going to happen, Alice would see it." Jasper said confidently. I knew he was right, somewhere in my mind.

"It's true, Bella. You know that. Everything's gonna be fine." Both of the boys hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Now, enough of the bad feelings, Bells. Let's get back to the house. I wanna tell Edward all about how I beat Jasper's ass..." Emmett's voice trailed off as Jasper smacked the back of his head. They both laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Even though I hadn't wanted to go with them earlier, maybe this was what I had needed. A little time away from the house and a couple laughs. We all stood and started racing through the forest, back towards the house. We wove our way around and under trees, picking up speed and laughing as we tried to out run each other. We jumped over the river that ran along the edge of our property. I hesitated for a moment, I could smell and hear a lot of people inside. I could tell all the wolves were there, along with the humans in our lives. I started to get anxious, I knew something bad had happened. Why else would everyone be here? I followed after the boys, a bit slower than normal.

We crossed to the front door and they held it open for me. As I walked into the house, I heard the shouts.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Everyone was grinning ear-to-ear and offering me hugs, warm, scorching hott and soft.

I immediately felt the tears I couldn't cry, come to me eyes. Renesmee stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Mom. Thank you for everything you do for me." She sniffled into my hair and I hugged her tighter.

"I love you, Renesemee. You/re the best gift I've ever gotten, baby."

We pulled a part and I was passed through the room, reciving hugs, kisses and well wishes. I couldn't believe I had forgotten my human birthday or that any one else had remembered. I guess that explains the feelings I had been feeling. I hugged everyone back.

We ended up having a cook out for those who ate and a large, pink, four tiered cake. I knew Alice had been behind this party because most of the house was decorated with the same decorations she had used all those years ago. We all ended up relaxing outside by the pool Esme had put in last year. Some of the wolves and Emmett were trying to gather people up for a water volleyball tournamet while others were standing around talking and eating. I saw Alice grinning at me from over by the gril and I shook my head at her. Alice and Edward who were incredibly pleased that they had pulled one over on me. I don't think I've seen them this happy in awhile. I streched out next to Nessie on a lounge chair and looked at everyone, my family. I hadn't seen everyone this carefree and happy in a while. It seems that all of the tension from our incident with Volturi had finally went away. I was starting to feel all the dread and anxiety leave my body as the sun kissed my skin.

"Hey, Bells. When do we get to do presents?" I heard Jake ask me from the other side of Nessie.

"Ugh, You people actually got me gifts?" I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I could hear people laughing and Edward whispered an apology from across the patio. I glared at him knowing that all of this was his fault. He gave me a little pout and I figured I should probably be a good sport. We ended up going back inside the house to the same spot Ness had opened her gifts a few days ago. My gift pile was almost as large as hers had been and I glared at the neatly wrapped presents. I hated suprises, especially presents. There had better not be one in there from Edward, he's already given me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. An eternity with him and Renesmee.

Everyone follwed us into the living room and claimed spots on the couches, chairs and floor. I was sandwhiched between Ness and Alice who were practically bouncing from excitement. I don't know why they both loved presents so much even when they weren't their presents. I slowly picked my way through the pile. I ended up reciving a new GPS / stereo system / radar detector from the Emmett, Jasper and Rose. I wasn't fully sure what all it could do, but as soon as I had it opened they were in garage installing it. Esme and Carlisle had gotten me Edward and I two tickets to Ireland. Along with the tickets, I recieved brand new luggage from Charlie and Billy that Alice had packed full of new clothes, boots and jackets. I got a few gifts from the wolves, cds and books I had mentioned I had wanted. Edward got me a first edition of Wuthering Heights and an orgionaly copy of Romeo and Juliet. I smiled at the memories the books brought me and thought about the ways I could thank him later. I had two gifts left which I assumed were from Jacob and Renessmee.

I picked up the first one that revealed a gorgeous, hand carved, jewlrey box. It was obviously the hand-work of Jacob and I looked up at him suprised. He grinned down at me.

"I wanted you to have something to keep your bracelet in." He grinned and leaned down to give me a hug.

"Open it, Momma, there's something inside." Renesmee looked so excited, I couldn't help but giggle at her expression. I opened the box to find a beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond earrings. They were so beautiful I could feel my tears coming back. I reached over and hugged her as tightly as I could. "Mom, stop, half-human here!" I heard her choke out from under my crushing hug. I let her go quickly and she laughed.

"Thank you guys, so much. I really do appreciate everything even if you went behind my back to do it." I gave Alice and Edward a little glare and everyone laughed. It was well known my hate for parties, suprises and presents. Everyone was a good sport though and we started cleaning up the mess from the presents.

"Hey Bella, theres one more here that you didn't open." Seth was standing near the table with a present in his hand.

"Oh, thanks Seth. I hadn't realized it." I sat back down on the couch and began to unwrap the gift. It was a long rectangular box, the kind you see in floarist shops. It was wrappd in plain white wrapping paper and had a deep red, silk ribbon wrapped around it. I opened the lid on the box to find a card nestled among the same, deep red tissue paper. I opened the card and read it slowly.

**_"Ms. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen,_**  
><strong><em>We wish you many happy birthdays.<em>**  
><strong><em>Our deepest apologies for the ones we missed and our lack of presence for this one.<em>**  
><strong><em>We hope this finds you well.<em>**  
><strong><em>Sincerely,<em>**  
><strong><em>Aro, Marcus and Caius"<em>**

If I had been human, I would have stopped breathing and possibly passed out. I let the card fall out of my fingertips as I removed the tissue paper. Laying inside the box was a sapphire and diamond choker. It was easily the most expesive piece of jewlrey I had ever seen. Except for, of course, the necklace they had sent me all of those years ago. I don't know how much time passed, I could hear people moving around me, speaking in hushed voices. I knew someone had picked up the card and read it from the amount of growling and hissing that went around the room. I could hear Charlie asking if I was okay and I could hear Billy ushering him out of the house along with the girls from La Push. I could feel people moving around me, I knew Edward and Nessie were sitting on opposite side of me but my mind truly wasn't regestering their presence. I knew I had to tell them that we needed to run. I knew they were coming here. I knew it. I felt all the anxiety and dread that I had been feeling over the past month, come back and hit me like a truck. I could hear Jasper groan when all of my emotions hit him and I knew he was struggling to try to get me to be calm.

"Bella, honey, are you alright, love?" I felt Edward's hand rub circles on my back.

"Bells? Come on, your scaring us!" I heard Jake's voice from somewhere close by.

"Mom... please.. say something..." I heard Nessie choke out between her sobbing. My body immediately moved and she was in my arms. We were sprinting through the forest and she cried in my arms. "Mom, stop. Let me down, please! I can't leave Jake!"

I didn't listen to her and I continued running. I knew the rest of the family were behind us and trying to catch up. I could tell the wolves had phased and were also running to catch up to us. I didn't care. I needed to get my daughter out of here so that she was safe. I would hide her in the Artic if I had too. She was all that had ever truly mattered to me, other than Edward. The difference is that he's more resilient than she is. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either of them but I knew that it was more likely that somthing bad would happen to Ness. I couldn't live with that, truly. I would do anything and everything to avoid her hurting. I smelled the familar scent of Edward behind me and he caught up with us quickly. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Bella, love, please put Renesmee down."

I looked down at her, resting in my arms. She was crying and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I lowered her slowly to the ground, where she curled up and continued crying. I sat down next to her, slowly and she curled up into my lap. I stroked her hair while I hear the rest of the family and the wolves come up behind us. Edward was crouched down next to us, his arms wrapped around us and his body hovering over us protectively.

"Nessie! Are you okay?" I heard Jacob yell as he worked his way through the crowd that was surrounding us. He sank down onto the forest floor next to us and pulled Renesmee into his lap.

"Jake.. I'm fine. I swear. Momma is just scared.. I'm scared.." She rambled on and reached out to twine her fingers through mine.

I don't know how long we sat like that, the four of us holding onto each other and trying to find comfort in eachother. I could hear a low discussion going on behind me. Edward wrapped me up in a hug and pulled me to my feet, leaving Jake and Nessie holding onto each other. He was whispering comforting words in her ear and stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to get that much out before my silent tears began to work their way through my body.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay." Esme ran to me and wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay." She whispered lovingly in my ear.

"Let's go back to the house and talk." Carlisle said this almost as a command and I knew everyone would be there. He glanced at the wolves and Seth nodded his head. They were still phased and standing defensively. I knew they were just as concerned about this letter as I was.

We all gathered at the house around five minutes later, Jacob carrying Renesmee bridal-style through the front door. He laid her on the couch and began to pace around the room. Rose and Esme sat with Ness on the couch and her sobs quieted to hiccups. Edward paced the room with Jacob, both of them looking worried and angry. I wasn't sure if anyone was angry with me or not. I felt horrible for running out like that, I just hoped they understood.

"Bella, no one is mad at you. Please stop feeling that way." Jasper spoke up from the corner of the room where Alice sat with him. They looked at me encouragingly and I felt a wave of calm was over my body. I smiled weakly in return.

"Okay, Doc, we need to know what this means!" Jacob wasn't yelling but the fercious anger in his voice almost shook the walls.

"Honestly, Jacob, I don't know." Calisle was standing in the entry way with Emmett, the look on their faces matched the anger and worry of both Jacob and Edward. The wolves were on various surfaces throughout the room and I could feel the tension rolling off of them. I sighed.

"I think that, well, maybe I should pay them a visit." I said calmly.

"Fuck that!" Emmett shouted.

"Language, Emmett." Esme scolded and gave him a withering glare.

"Sorry mom, but theres no way in hel-heack that Bella's going to Italy." Emmett responded.

"But... they can't come here. They can't. I will not subject anyone in this family to that again." I looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Bella, love, we don't even know if they plan on coming here." As Edward said this, he glaced at Carlisle looking for conformation.

"I honestly don't know what this means. I do think that if they meant harm, they would just come here. Alice hasn't seen anything in her visions lately that even hinted at danger or another visit from the Volturi." He looked to Alice.

"It's true. After Bella left, I put all of my energy into searching for something and I came up empty-handed." Alice said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't see the gift either, did you?" Jacob spat at her. Edward put his hand on his arm, calming him.

"No, I didn't. That's why I believe they didn't mean any harm. Time moves differently for them and I think they just wanted to tell Bella Happy Birthday?" She formed the last part into a question and looked at each one of us. Jacob sighed.

"Okay, well this is what I want to do. I want everyone running patrols every night and I want to strech out our range. I expect everyone to be on high alert." Jacob's voice rang with authority and the Alpha in his blood. "Can you check with the coven in Alaska and have them keep an eye out as well?"

"Of course, Jacob. I'll call them now and talk to Eleazar. Maybe his previous experience with them will shed some light on the situation." Carlisle left the room to go up to his office.

Esme followed quickly after him while the wolves left to phase and start running their patrols. I knew that they would run all night if they needed too. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett left to go on a hunting trip and possibly see if they could find anything. Soon, the room was empty except for Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I. I crossed the room to where Jacob stood and took his hands in mine.

"Jake..." My voice trembled slightly and I knew I was close to my silent crying again. "I'm so sorry. I would never take Renesmee away from you, I want you to know and trust that. I was just completely shocked, I wasn't even thinking clearly. I hope you can forgive me."

"Bells, It's okay. I was close to doing the same thing myself." He laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around me, whispering an 'I love you' in my ear.

I crossed the room back to where Renesmee was now sitting, staring into her lap. I crouched down in front of her and she raised her eyes to meet mine.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for scaring you. I'm not sure what came over me but I promise to never do that to you again."

"It's okay, momma. I understand. I'm honestly suprised no one else decided to sweep me up and rush off to hide me." She laughed awkwardly.

"I love you honey." I kissed the top of head and she told me she loved me back.

"Jacob, would it be alright if Renesmee stayed home for awhile?" Edward spoke next and I wondered why I hadn't thought of her leaving. I couldn't imagine her not being in the house, even if she was with Jacob and only down the street. I looked at Jacob, begging him with my eyes to understand.

"Of course, guys. I was thinking the same thing. I'll be running patrols more often than normal..." He trailed off and looked at Nessie.

Edward cleared his throat, "Why don't you guys go over to the cottage for awhile and we'll come get you when dinners ready?"

They continued looking into each others eyes and Jacob crossed the room to take Nessie's hand. They ran out of the front door and off to the cottage. I turned to Edward.

"That was nice of you, giving them some alone time." I looked at him, suprised with how well he's accepted their relationship.

"Today was hard for him, he needs to be comforted as much as she does. The amount of love they have for eachother is astounding. It comes close to how I feel about you." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my ear. "Would you like to go to the meadow for a little while, love?"

I grabbed his hand instead of responding and we headed through the forest towards our meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Happy drama-filled Birthday, Bella!  
>I know it probably wasn't what people were expecting but hey,<br>we all love a little drama and angst with our romance.  
>Up next?<br>RenesmeePOV and some super sour lovin'.  
>Thank you so much for the loving reviews and messages.<br>I may or may not have shed a couple tears. :")

Also, just a quick little question,  
>I was thinking of doing an outtake to what B &amp; E get up too in the meadow.<br>Any desire for this to happen or... no?  
>Lets me know!<br>Love Always, Court


	9. Chapter 9

RenesmeePOV

I felt like my mind was going to explode. I wasn't in pain, I just had so many thoughts going on at one time. There were so many things my mind was trying to sort out and process, I couldn't even focus on Jacob and I running through the forest to the cottage. I knew my feet were moving and that his hand was in mine. I guess that's why it's helpfull being half-vampire, I don't really need to focus on running and my mind can think of more than one thing at once.

I couldn't believe that the Volturi had sent Momma a birthday card. It was terrifying to even remember that they exist, most of them time we act like they don't. We still follow all of the rules of blending in, keeping up apperances and making sure no one knows what we truly are. We just like to pretend that they aren't out there and pissed off for our incident a few years ago. I know that they still wanted us to work for them and use our abilities for their own selfish quest for power. I wasn't sure what they wanted or meant to accomplish by sending her a card. I don't think anyone in the family knew but I also knew that they wouldn't rest until they found out.

I felt so bad when Momma went into shock. She just sat on the couch, like a statue and stared at the necklace they had given her. I started to cry because I couldn't stand to see her that way. Jacob and Daddy were trying to get her to talk or move, I could tell how afraid they were. Grandpa Carlisle was trying to figure out a way to snap her out of and Esme was crying silently. Momma hadn't said anything for atleast thirty minutes and I could feel the tension in the room. The guys from LaPush were pacing around the room while Daddy and Jacob were practically yelling at Momma to say something, anything. Finally I whispered to her to please, say something. In that second I was in her arms and she was running through the forest. I was so startled by the quick movement, I started to cry harder and begged her to put me down. I knew she wanted to leave, I felt like everyone did. No one wanted the Volturi to come here and disrupt the life we have here. I knew that if we left now, I would be leaving Jacob and I couldn't do that.

I knew she felt bad for sweeping me up and running off like that but what she doesn't realize is that everyone else was feeling the same way. Everyone in our family would go out of their way to protect me and keep me safe. It was one of the reasons I loved them all so much. I was young when the Volturi origionally came for me but I remember it well. I remember the days they spent training, the weeks spent finding all of the witness we could. I remember the pledges to stand by us, no matter what the outcome was. All of that effort and danger just to protect me, to keep me safe. I knew that if I lived a thousand years, I would never be able to properly thank everyone who stood with us that day. Especially when it came to Jacob, he's spent my entire life keeping me safe from harm - from the moment I was born. I wish I could find a way to thank him, and everyone, for everything they have done for me over the years.

I sighed and glanced over at Jacob. He looked amazing running by side with his fingers laced through mine. We both started to slow down in front of the cottage.

"Are you feeling alright Ness?" He looked down at me with a concerned expression and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm okay Jake, I was just thinking while we were running, that's all." I responded and hugged him back tightly.

"That's okay, sweetheart. It was a pretty rough afternoon. Do you want to watch a movie or something? Relax a little?"

"That sounds amazing." I grinned up at him and we went into the house, to the living room. He was browsing through our large collection of movies while I decided to freshen up in the bathroom. I had just been wearing jeans and a t-shirt today but the jeans had gotten a little bit of mud on them so I changed into a different pair. They were the same coal-grey color the other pair had been and they set off the royal blue t-shirt I was wearing. I loved wearing skinny jeans because they made my legs look so much longer than normal. I decided to quickly braid my hair into a messy fish-tail side braid. As soon as I felt I looked decent, I wandered back into the living room.

Jacob was sprawled out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a couple cans of soda. I wasn't even remotely hungry after all the drama that had happened today but Jake is constantly hungry. I've seen him eat an entire extra-large pizza by himself with two cheeseburgers. His ability to eat amazed me but all of the wolves were like that. Grandpa Carlisle said it had to do with their wamer body temperature burning off the nurishments quicker so they got hungry faster. Also, the phaseing and excessive exercise also helped them burn off the food quicker. There wasn't anything to be done about it until they decided to to settle down. Emily mentioned to me that Sam didn't eat as much now that he had quit.

I snuggled up next to Jacob on the couch and he pressed play on the movie. I honestly stopped paying attention to it as soon as it was on. All I could concentrate on was the heat from his body warming mine. I could feel every single place his body touched mine - from the arm he had wrapped around my waist, to my back pressed against his chest, to our legs slightly pressing together. I could feel my heart speed up and I closed my eyes remembering last night.

I had spent the night as his house last night and being with him like that, casually eating dinner and watching movies, made me realize how passionately I loved him. Everyday I wake up thinking I love him and everyday I find new reasons and ways to love him. Our physical relationship was progressing but it was slow. I was so frusterated with him and I didn't understand why we were still waiting. I know that I don't have a lot of experience with these things but I know that I love him. I know that we're meant to be together and that nothing will ever change that.

I had accidently walked in on him, friday night, while he was changing. I had just gotten done showering and changing into my pajamas when I couldn't find my cellphone charger. I looked every where for it but when I still couldn't find it, I decided to go ask him. His shower had been off for awhile so I figured he was decent. Honestly, I didn't really think about the possibility of him being undressed when I opened the door. When I opened it though, it was clear I was wrong. He was standing by his dresser with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I could tell my heart was racing and I was basically panting as my eyes raked over his body. His smooth, flat chest, down to the toned muscles of his stomach. His skin was a deep brown and was slightly damp from his shower. I watched a small bead of water run down his chest, to his stomach, to dissapear under the towel he had around his waist.

He had crossed the room to where I stood in a matter of seconds. Our had lips worked against eachother as our bodies were crushed together. I had though we were finally getting somewhere physically. He was practically naked and his bed was right there. I figured that this was the perfect moment but Jacob had stopped after a few minutes. I knew he wanted me though because I could feel his erection pressed against me. I let it go and ended up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning I woke up before Jake and I made him a bunch of waffles to try to make up for it. I keep feeling like I'm pressuring him even though I knew that was irrational. I knew he wanted me.

I smiled a little to myself at that thought and streched my body against his on the couch. He sighed contently and rubbed circles on my hip with his fingertips. I pushed my hips a little harder against his, purring just a tiny bit.

"Nessie... god, do you know what your doing to me right now?" He growled against my ear. He had access to that and the rest of neck due to my hair being tied on the other side. He quickly took advantage of it and began placing kisses along my neck. He nipped and sucked at the space directly behind my ear and I hummed contently.

"Mmm.. Jacob.." I whispered. His lips felt amazing on my skin. I felt as if they were burning my skin but in the most pleasurable way. I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair and he caught my hands in his, holding them up above my head. He pulled on them lightly, causing my body to turn onto my back. He rolled over on top of me, letting go of my hands.

"Renesmee..." His eyes were full of lust and love as he stared into mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob, with everything that I have."

He brought his lips down to mine and I felt like I was on fire. He tasted amazing and I couldn't get enough of it. I sucked lightly on his lower lip while he captured my top one. I moaned softly as his hands ran down my sides and stopped at my hips. He gripped them hard and I knew that if I could bruise, I would have bruises. I pulled away from his lips to get some air and attacked his neck with a series of kisses and nips. He laid his head on my shoulder and pulled my hips up against his. I could feel how hard he was and he was settled perfectly between my legs. He moved slowly against my hips and even through our jeans, I could feel him pressing against me. I gasped at the sensation and placed my feet on the back of his calves, holding him there. 

His hands pulled on the hem of my shirt lightly and he lifted his head to ask me silently with his eyes. I nodded and he slowly lifted the shirt off my body and onto the floor. I watched his eyes wander all over my newly exposed skin. I was wearing a hott pink bra that lifted up my boobs slightly. I had a full c cup but the bra I had picked out this morning made them look even bigger. The color stood out from my skin and it was a soft silk material. Honestly, it was really gorgeous and I almost hated that I was going to take it off. Without asking him but never moving my eyes from his, I slipped the straps of my shoulders. He ran his hands up my stomach and across the tops of my breasts. He sucked in a lungfull of air before moving my hands back from my body. His hands slid across my breasts, over the material of the bra, squeezing lightly. I closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation of his hands on my body. He quickly undid the front clasp on the bra and pushed the cups to the side. I lifted my back off the couch slightly to remove the bra from under my back. In the process of lifting up, my breasts rubbed against his t-shirt clad chest and I could hear him groan softy.

"Ness... Nessie.. you are so beautiful." His voice was full of awe. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me lovingly. I felt a blush creep onto my face as he gently cupped my face with both of his hands. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly. I kissed him back as his hands moved from my face, to my shoulders and then finally, my bare breasts. He palmed both of them in his hand, squeezing and massaging softly at first and then harder. I moved my feet from the back of his calves, to either side of him, spreading my legs wider and allowing him to position himself perfectly between my legs. Thankfully the couch was huge and roomy enough for us to move around without being too cramped.

His lips left mine and kissed a path down my throat to the tops of my breasts. He ran his tongue over the tops of them and then dipped down to get between them. I tangled my hands in his hair and scraped my nails along his scalp. He looked up at me with the most intense look of lust I've ever seen. He kept eye contact with me while he lowered his lips to my left nipple. My back immedately arched into his mouth and I gasped from the sensation. He flicked it lightly with his tongue before enveloping it completely in his mouth and sucking. His right hand was still on my left breast, kneading and massaging. He slid his thumb and forefinger around that nipple and tugged on it softly before pinching. I tugged gently on his hair and let my hands trail down his back to the hem of his t-shirt. I pulled it up and over his head which allowed his bare chest to lay against mine.

His lips crushed mine with a passion that could have caused an earthquake. His chest rumbled against mine with a growl that was so low and fierce, the walls almost shook. I pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him back slightly. I ran my hands down the smooth muscles to his flat, toned stomach. I tugged at the button on his jeans and it popped off in my hand. I ran my hand between his legs lightly and found his long, hard erection. I rubbed it softly at first and then harder while his lips found the sesative spot between my shoulder and neck.

"Mmm.. Jacob. I want you... please?" I moved my hands to his hips and pulled him down against me.

'Oh, Nessie, I want you too.. so badly." He reached down a pulled my hair out of my braid, threading his fingers through it and pulling my face to his. He kissed me softly, softer than before but it was still full of passion and love.

"Mm, honey, I want this so badly, baby. We can't right now.. we have dinner.. your parents." He kissed me in between each word he spoke and I knew he was right. I sighed. I was so frusterated, I could feel myself throbbing between my legs. I need release so badly. I whimpered slightly as he ran his left hand from my hair down my side to my hip, pausing slightly to pinch my nipple.

"Mmmm, Jacob..." I whispered as he began kissing his way down my body, pausing to place light kisses on each of my breasts. His looked up at me when he got to the edge of my jeans. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. Slowly, he undid my jeans, pulling them down and sitting them on the floor next to the couch. He traced along the waistband of my matching lace thong and I hummed contently. I wondered when my parents would be back but I could hear the movie still playing so it's probably only been an hour. I doubted they would be back too soon.

Jacob traced his fingers in between my legs, over the silk fabric that was wet from my excitement. He kissed his way around the waistband and ran his tongue lightly from hip to hip. I could feel the muscles in my legs and stomach tighten from anticipation. He raised his eys to mine and slowly pulled off my underware, never breaking eye contact with me. When he finally looked down, he growled lowly.

"God, Nessie, you are so beautiful." He slid his index finger between my wet folds and I gasped.

"I love you so much, Renesmee." He spread me apart with his fingers and stroked me lightly.

"Mmm.. I bet you taste as good as you smell..." He slowly lowered his mouth to my lower lips and ran his tongue between them.

I hissed at him and was mentally begging him to continue. It's possible I was actually speaking but I wasn't sure. I felt like my mind had turned to mush, all I could focus on was the sensations that Jacob was creating between my legs. I did know, however, that I was extremely glad my aunts had forced me to wax. His tongue continue making delicious paths through my lips, from my clit down to my opening. He raised his eyes back to mine and I felt my heart flutter. I never realized how sexy he would look with his head between my legs, pleasuring me. I moaned and my eyelids fluttered closed. He slid one finger inside me and I gasped.

"Ohmygod, Jacob. Ohmygod." I wasn't even coherent at this point.

"Mmm.. Nessie, let me hear you.." His voice was dripping seduction like I had never heard before. I thought that if he said my name like that one more time, I might come just from that.

He pushed another finger inside of me as his mouth worked its way to my clit. His tongue ran circles around it before taking it into his mouth and sucking. I reached down and put my hand in his hair, twisting my fingers through it and pulling on it softly. He hummed against my clit while simultaneously pumping his fingers inside of me. I could feel stomach tighten and my begin to shudder around him. He bit down on my clit and I was over the edge, crashing into my first orgasam.

"Jacob.. oh.. Jacob.. oh.. ohmygod..!"

He removed his fingers and moved up to kiss the top of my head.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." I heard him go into the bathroom to wash up and I continued laying there, stunned. I had no idea how Jacob knew to do that to me but it was amazing. I streched my body out on the couch and yawned. I was so tired.

"Honey, Renesmee.. Baby.. wake up. Bella texted, they're on their way back." I heard Jacobs voice and I wanted so badly to tell him to shut up and please go the fuck away. I groaned in protest and he shook my shoulder.

"Do not make me pour water on you..." He trailed off and I was up in an instant, standing in front of him completely naked. His eyes raked over my body and he smiled. "That's my girl. You're so beautiful. I love you."

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me before helping me find all the pieces to my outfit. I figured I probably reeked like sex so I took a quick shower before putting on the same outfit I was wearing but with different underware. By the time I was done getting dressed I could hear that my parents were home. Momma gave me a curious glance but neither of them said anything. I'm sure they knew, it's not like we could really hide our thoughts from Daddy.

We ended up going to the big house to have dinner with Seth who had been staying there for the past month. His mom had been fighting with Leah really badly for some reason and he had needed a break. The Cullens didn't mind at all and I think Esme was glad to have someone around that she could feed and take care of. We had a quick dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread with Seth and then they had to leave to run patrols. I was feeling tired still from earlier and decided to go home instead of hanging out with the family. As I stood up to leave Momma followed me. She didn't say anything as she ran beside me but I knew something was coming.

"Ness, can I tuck you in tonight?" She looked a little sheepish as she asked me.

"Of course, Momma, anytime."

We entered the cottage turning on lights as we went. I found some gray sweatpants that were Jacobs in one of my drawers and put those on with a plain black t-shirt. I returned to my room after changing and snuggled under the covers while Momma sat at the edge of my bed.

"Nessie, I really don't want to have to have this conversation but I know that your dad won't be able to handle it. We both know that you and Jacob were experimenting earlier.. which is fine. There's nothing wrong with that although I would appreciate it if you kept if off the couches." She scrunched her nose at the thought and I turned blushed crimson.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. we weren't planning to. It was just -"

"I know, the heat of the moment." She interuppted me and gave me a grin. "I know how these things go Renesmee, I may not be alive but I have lived. I just wanted to make sure that you're not being forced into anything. I know Jacob well and I know his feelings for you but I want to make sure your both ready for this. A physical relationship does require a lot of trust and maturity. However, if you believe you can handle it, then I trust you."

"I'm ready." I answered honestly.

"Well, that's good, honey. I'm glad you guys are together. I do know, however, that I am your mom and you probably don't want to talk about this with me. I remember your Grandpa Charlie trying to have this same conversation with me. It was horrible." She laughed at the memory. "If you have any questions, Rose or Alice would love to answer them for you. I want you to talk to Carlisle also. We don't know if... well, pregnancy is an option or not. I don't want you to have any suprises."

"Me either, well, not right now..." I trailed off. I didn't want to think about children right now. I was getting too tired to even talk to Momma anymore. She snuggled down next to me after she turned off my light. She hummed my lullaby in my ear and I fell quickly to sleep. I dreamed of being on the beach with Jacob, our bodies twined together as the waves crashed around us.

Author's Note:  
>Finally!<br>I don't think Nessie could of handled any more frustration.  
>I feel bad for Jacob, though. I think he needs a little lovin'. ;)<p>

Origionally this chapter was going to include the usual sunday dinner,  
>However I wanted to get this up and it's a bit longer than normal.<br>If we like the longer chapters, let me know.  
>I'll start combining them.<p>

Up next?  
>Our first family dinner, a very awkward talk with Carlisle, a little poker<br>and a couple of other suprises. I think we might get introduced to  
>little Grace Noelle, as well. (She's Sam &amp; Emily's daughter)<br>Love Always, Court

PS: how do we feel about the story so far?  
>is it moving along alright or do I need to speed things up?<br>I have a ton planned so just let me know if it's boring.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

The set for this is combined with Chapter 9.

Links on my profile.

**RenesmeePOV**

I woke the next morning feeling incredibly relaxed. I stretched my arms over my head, arching my back. It felt amazing and I decided I wanted to take a long, hot bath. I wondered what time it was and I hear daddy said "10" from the other room. Sometimes him reading my thoughts is handy. I rolled over onto my side to grab my phone off the side table. My jaw dropped open in shock. Sitting on the table was a beautiful framed picture of La Push beach and an arrangement of vibrant orange flowers. What the hell?

I waited for daddy to answer my questioning thoughts but he didn't. I noticed an envelope sitting propped up against the flower arrangement. I grabbed it off the table quickly and tore it open.

_"Renesmee,_

_I wanted to give you something to keep close to your heart while I'm gone. I know that I'm not actually leaving but between the extra hours at work and patrols, I know I won't be around as much as I would like. I'll miss you in every minute we are apart. I love you, I'll see you later today for dinner._

_Love, Jacob"_

I feel tears spring to my eyes from the gesture. I looked inside the envelope and saw a pink plastic heart necklace. I giggled through the tears at the cheesy-ness of the gift. It was something you would get from the quarter machines at the grocery store. I pulled out the necklace and clasped it around my neck. After smelling the flowers and running my fingertips lightly over the picture, I got up and went into the living room. Both of my parents were on the couch reading and I smiled. I find them like this almost every morning, sometime they'll be watching the news but they're always waiting for me to wake.

"Do you want some breakfast, Ness?" Momma asked me as I walked over and sat between them. They both gave me a quick hug.

"Sure, momma, but I can make it." I responded.

"No, Ness, I want to make you breakfast. I never get to anymore, I swear." She gave me the worlds saddest face and I couldn't help but laugh. She makes me breakfast almost every day unless I'm at Jacobs. Daddy joined in on my laughing.

"You know I hate when you do this, Edward! You too, Nessie! Stop laughing at my expense." She gave us both stern looks and we quickly tried to stifle our laughter.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Momma. I love you and of course you can make me breakfast." I gave her my sweetest and most innocent smile. She rolled her eyes at me and went into the kitchen. I turned towards Daddy.

"When was Jacob here?" I asked.

"He came when he got done with patrols, around five. He wanted to drop off your gift. Did you like it?" He eyed my necklace and gave me a crinkly-eyed smile.

"Of course I do. The picture was beautiful. Did he take it?" I asked curiously.

"He did, honey. He actually took it the first time we took you to the beach..." He smiled at me wistfully and I knew he was thinking about me being younger. I knew it was hard for him and momma to admit that I'm an adult now. I know that they wish I wasn't but I couldn't help who I was. I often felt like I was the outside in a world full of people who weren't half-breeds like I am. I had met Nahuel a few times of the years but it didn't exactly make me feel any less alone or like an outcast.

"Renesmee, please don't think that way honey. No one thinks your an outcast. You've bought so much joy into everyone's life, we wouldn't change a single thing about you." Daddy wrapped his arm around me as he said this and pulled me towards him. He kissed the top of my head and I knew he was right. I just couldn't help feeling that way sometimes, like an outcast and guilty for the conflict my existence has caused. Daddy sighed next to me and hugged me again. At that moment momma peeked her head around the corner and announced that my breakfast was done.

She had made me bacon along with a pile of scrambled eggs with black beans, my favorite. I grabbed some Tabasco from the spice cupboard and dug in. I talked with my parents while I ate, talking about my lessons in the upcoming week along with what I was making for dinner tonight. I had decided on making a chicken penne bake with home-made bread on the side. I knew that the wolves ate like garbage disposables so I figured I'd grill some steaks and make a mixed greens salad. The kitchen was always stocked at the big house so I knew I'd be able to find everything I wanted to make. As I ate I found how incredibly hungry I was and ended up asking for a couple more eggs. I don't usually like eggs but they tasted so good that morning. As I had asked for more I saw momma and daddy exchange a look but I ignored it. They were constantly swapping looks and having silent conversations. I learned at a young age to not question it.

After I ate I took a long bubble bath, this time without annoying aunts to interrupt with torture. I was happy I had agreed to wax because my skin was still silky smooth and after last night, it was probably a good thing to regularly do. I wouldn't want any stray hairs ruining the moment. I stretched my bath out as long as I could, refilling it with hot water every so often. Eventually, I knew I had to get out and start to get ready. I went through my closet for awhile, looking over all of the dresses that filled one wall. I decided on a royal blue dress that had a thin black belt around the waist. It reminded me of the dress I had worn on my date with Jacob. I paired it with a pair of heels that were the same color and a pair of dangly flower earrings that matched the belt. I did my makeup quickly, a light coat of mascara and a purple/gray smokey eye. I left my hair down it its natural waves and wove a braided black head band through my hair. Just as I was finishing up, I heard my phone beep from my desk in my bedroom. I gave myself one last glance in the mirror and went to retrieve my phone.

"Ness- Missing u already. Cant wait for dinner. Guys want to know wut we r having. - J"

"Jacob - Miss u too. Cant wait to see u! We r having chicken pasta n steak. - N"

"Ness - Guys r already drooling over food... am just drooling over u. ;) - J"

"Jacob - LOL! Yea whatevr u say. When do u guys want 2 eat? 5? - N"

"Ness - Make it 530, Sam n Em r having hard time with Gracie. - J"

"Jacob - Hope everything is ok. See u later. Txt if u need me. 3 - N"

'Ness - 3 3 3 :) :) counting minutes - J"

I sat my phone down on the desk and picked up the pink necklace Jacob had left me. It didn't match my outfit but I decided to wear it anyway. I glanced at the clock and figured I had enough time to paint my nails before heading to the big house to cook dinner. I quickly painted my nails a royal blue that matched my dress that had a slight purple hue to it. I put the cap back on the nail polish and ran through the forest to the main Cullen house. I entered through the front door to find my family sprawled throughout the living room, engaging in various activities.

Everyone looked up as I walked in and Emmett made a low whistle as I spun in a circle, showing off my outfit.

"You look gorgeous, Ness!" Alice bounced over to me from her spot next to Jasper where they had been looking on their laptop at one thing or another.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice. Its kind of hard to find an outfit in that massive closet." I gave her a grin to let her know I didn't really mean it and the rest of the family laughed. They knew how Alice was, especially when it came to closet dimensions and clothing.

I greeted everyone as I made my way though the living room and into the kitchen. Grandma Esme met me there and we spent the rest of the afternoon making dinner for the family. We made three loaves of freshly baked bread, coated with butter, garlic and basil. We grilled chicken and grated huge blocks of cheese. We chopped vegetables and made an olive-oil dressing from scratch. We let the 'men' handle the steaks and the grill while Alice and Rose mixed colors for frosting. We had decided to bake three different kinds of cupcakes; strawberry with a cream cheese filling, chocolate with a coconut-caramel filling and lemon with a whipped filling. I let my Aunts decorate the cupcakes while momma and I set the massive, dark oak dining room table.

As I wandered around the kitchen cooking and keeping up a light conversation with the family, my mind wandered to Jacob. I couldn't believe that in just a few short days I went from being his best friend to his girlfriend, well, lover. I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around the fact that he wanted me in all the ways that I wanted him. It seemed so natural for this to be happening between us but at the same time, it was such a mind-fuck. I could hear dad grumbling outside to Emmett about my use of swear words and I rolled my eyes. Grandma Esme caught my eye roll from across the kitchen and gave me a stern look. No one really likes it when I swear whether its out loud or in my mind. The boys on from La Push constantly swear so it was an easy habit to pick up. I apologized to dad in my mind and gave Grandma Esme a small smile before returning my thoughts to cooking dinner.

I smelled Jacob's scent before I heard the cars pull up in the driveway. Sometimes the wolves would phase and run over but I guess they had decided to all travel together. I rushed through the house and out the front door before the parade of cars had stopped in front of the house. I jumped over the steps and landing on the path leading to the driveway as Jacob opened the door on his car. My breath caught when I saw him exiting the Viper with Seth, laughing at a joke that Seth must have just told him. Every time I saw him lately seemed like the first time all over again. My eyes raked his flawless body, the glow of his skin and the dark color of his hair. Before I could stop myself I was running down the path and into his arms. He laughed as he caught me in his arms and spun me in a circle while placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey, Ness." He grinned down at me as he set me back on my feet.

"Hi, Jacob. I missed you today..." I trailed off, feeling myself start to get lost in his eyes. He stared back into mine and I could feel the love rolling off his body. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine, softly at first and then increasing in pressure. I lifted my arms to wind my hands in his hair. He slid his hands down my back and pressed me into his body. We continued our kiss for a few minutes before I heard a couple of coughs and muffled laughter. We pulled apart quickly, a blush creeping into my face.

"I missed you too, Renesmee. I love you." Jacob whispered in my ear before giving me a light kiss on my cheek. He slipped his hand into mine as we walked up the path to join our families. Everyone had come for our regular Sunday dinner: Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, Rachel and Paul, Jared and Kim, Sam, Emily and their daughter Grace. Embry and Quil were there too and were already trying to get Jasper and Emmett to play them in basketball. We had a full court in the back of the yard, near the swimming pool. Grandpa Carlisle had it installed around the same time Esme had put in the pool. I ran my eyes over everyone gathered on the porch and felt a rush of love and gratitude come through me. I loved all of these people so intensely and I couldn't imagine being surrounded by a more loving family. My eyes rested on Grace and smiled at her when she caught my eyes.

"NESSIE!" She squealed and squirmed her way out of Sam's protective arms. She skipped over to me and I scooped her into my arms in one motion.

"Hey there, Gracie. Whats up ma chérie?" I gave her ribs a light tickle and she giggled a tinkly laugh.

"Nothing my cherry!" I giggled along with her. I always called her my darling and she always responded by calling me her cherry. It was adorable. She turned around to reach for Jake and I reluctantly handed her over. He started throwing her in the air and I laughed at the look on her face. It was a mixture of fear and complete excitement. I gave all of the girls on the porch a hug and we all wandered inside the house to eat.

We had a long dinner full of talking and gossip. We chatted about the Jared and Kim's upcoming wedding along with taking a shopping trip to Seattle, just us girls. Rachel complimented my aunts on their gorgeous display of the cupcakes they had made. They had placed them in a sterling silver cupcake stand and the colors and decorations they had used were complimentary of the flavor of the cupcake; a candied lemon peel, a thin slice of strawberry or a single chocolate pearl. Kim and Alice discussed the use of cupcakes vs a full cake for the upcoming wedding. The boys mostly ignored our "girl talk" and talked about sports while touching lightly on how patrols have been going. Nothing out of the ordinary so far, which is what we had expected. Throughout dinner, Jacob would place his hand on mine, giving it a light squeeze or rubbing small circle on the top of my knee under the table. All of the gestures, even though they were small, made my heart race and my thoughts turn to mush.

After an hour or so, when dinner was done, Esme and Carlisle offered to clean up while we relaxed on the patio. All of us offered our thanks and everyone complimented me on my cooking. I knew I had come a long way from that first dinner of slightly burned home-made pizza and crunchy spaghetti. As we all walked through the french doors that lead to the patio, Jacob took my hand on his and pulled it to my lips in a light kiss. I sighed softly, and pushed him the simple thought of love. Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy decided to head home instead of staying with us. I knew that they were getting older in years and although I knew they weren't too old, I knew they liked to get home before it was too late. I kissed them all goodbye before joining everyone outside. Embry, Quil, Jared, Jasper, Emmett and Dad decided to play a game of basketball - wolves vs the vamps - like usual. It was always a close game, mom always used her shield so that dad couldn't cheat. It was fun to watch so we settled into the small set of bleachers that surrounded the court. I sat in between Emily and Jacob while the rest of the family lounged across the wide steps playing a light game of poker.

"So, Emily, Jacob told me you were having some problems with Gracie earlier?" I turned towards her, an expression of concern on my face. She sighed and her eyes immediately went to Grace who was playing hopscotch on the edge of the court with Rachel and Kim.

"It wasn't exactly a problem, she's just at a stage in her life where she feels she is the boss of the world." She laughed but I could hear a slight tension behind it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure how... or what you could do to fix it. I've never really been around kids other than her and Claire." I looked down at my shoes feeling suddenly inadequate. I knew a lot about history, science and literature but I knew absolutely nothing about children.

"Ness, it's not anything anyone can fix so I don't want you feeling guilty that you don't have the magic answer." Emily reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. She always was able to pick up on things quickly. "Grace is an amazing little girl and my joy in life, even when she's being so difficult it brings me to tears. Usually, I wouldn't have reacted so strongly to her stubbornness but today was just a rough day for all of us, especially after the news from last night."

I knew that Jacob had informed Sam about the Volturi even though he has stopped phasing. I knew that the wolves would have a hard time taking the news that the Volturi were reaching out to us. I had spent so much of my time on the reservation whether it was with the girls or at the beach. It was normal for them to be protective of their tribe but what I have been realizing is how protective they are of me.

"You know, Nessie, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Kim turned around to look at me from where she sat in front of me with Paul and Seth. They turned to look at me too, their expressions serious.

"I know... I guess it's just hard because everyone has risked so much because of me to begin with. I don't think I'll ever truly understand that.. It's one thing for my family to be protective and want to keep me safe but I'm not even your guys' family or anything..." I trailed off as I saw their expressions turn to an emotion I couldn't understand and their eyes snap to Jacob. I turned towards him to find him moving from my side, the outline of his body blurring.

"JACOB! NO!" Screamed over a dozen people and in a second, Sam, Jasper and my dad were crouched protectively in front of myself and the other girls. Paul and Seth were dragging Jacob down the small set of bleachers and into the forest. I heard the unmistakeable sound of popping and I knew they had phased. Leah, from her spot near the bottom of the bleachers, commanded the rest of the wolves to phase as a piercing howl came from deep within the forest and echoed through the backyard.

Within in a matter of five minutes, the backyard was empty except for my family, myself, Sam, Emily, Grace, Rachel and Kim. Sam quickly scooped up Grace and carried her inside, she had been looking as if she would cry at any moment. I continued to sit there in a stunned silence while everyone relaxed their posture and settled around me. Kim, Rachel and Emily sat the closest to me, their arms around my back and shoulders.

"Renesmee, honey, are you okay?" Emily spoke in the softest voice. I slowly shook my head in response.

"Are you confused? Do you want to talk? It can just be us girls." Kim spoke in the same soft voice and I heard some shuffling around me. My eyes were trained on the forest, waiting.

I knew he was going to come through the trees at any moment and tell me that it was an accident, that he hadn't meant to scare me. He hadn't meant to phase so close to me or allow himself to get that upset. I knew this, I knew my Jacob. I knew how much he loved me and would do anything to protect me. I just didn't understand why he had run like that or why he had howled that way. It had sounded as if his heart had been broken. I didn't understand what had made him lose himself like he just had.

"Ness, honey, it's just Kim, Rachel and I. Everything's fine, we've all gone through something similar to this. It's all going to be understand." Emily's voice was still soft and I could feel her rubbing circles on my back. "Nessie, you need to calm down and breathe..."

I hadn't realized that I had been crying, let alone crying so hard I was barely breathing. I took a deep breath, my body shuddering with the effort. Kim got up from her place on the other side of Rachel and sat down on the step below me, facing us. She pulled out a pack of tissues and began to wipe my face clean. I sniffled, trying to control my tears and calm down. I found it increasingly more difficult with every second that went by where Jacob did not appear between the trees where he had disappeared. Minutes went by, close to a half an hour before I let my eyes stray from the group of trees. The girls hadn't said a word while we sat there, they just comforted me with their presence and their occasional hug or hand-squeeze. I looked at each of them separately, their matching brown eyes filled with concern and compassion. I realized that, in that moment, I was so lucky to have these three women in my life. I loved my Aunts and my mom but they don't always understand me. I knew they understood less about my relationship with Jacob, the imprinting, the bond, the intensity of every touch, the aching hole that appears when I don't see him. These three girls knew though and they understood. I looked down at my hands and picked up a tissue, quietly blowing my nose, before looking back up at them.

"He's not going to come back, is he?" My voice broke when I spoke the words but I try to hold it in the best that I could.

"Oh, honey, he's going to come back. He loves you. He just needs some time to..." Emily trailed off and looked over at the other girls.

"To cool off, refocus and figure out what he wants to say to you. He's probably really, uhm.." Like Emily before her, Kim trialed off and looked to Rachel.

"Embarrassed, he's probably embarrassed? And upset, obviously, and he probably... Oh Hell! I don't know, you guys! These damn wolf-boys are a mystery and we can sit here all we want and try to understand but we never will!" She threw her hands up in frustration while Emily glared at her

"Em, look, you know I'm right. We've all experienced the wolfy-freakout-run away-thing and I've been there for both of you, like you have me. It's not that I don't understand and I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Nessie. Especially right now when everything is new between you but you have to understand, this is what it's like to mate with a wolf. They tend to be over-dramatic, over-protective FOOLS!" Rachel's voice rose at the last part and she glared at the trees. "EXCEPT FOR LEAH! WE ACTUALLY LIKE HER!"

We all laughed a little at that, knowing that at least one of the phased wolves was standing in the trees, close enough to keep an eye on us, close enough to hear a raised voice. I knew what she had meant about the guys being over-dramatic and over-protective. I've seen those characteristics in Jacob many times throughout the years. I just didn't understand what had set him off. He had never phased that close to me before and I've never seen him truly loose himself like that. I glanced between the girls, knowing that they knew what my next question would be.

"I know that they can be a handful of fools at times, even idiotic. I've never seen Jacob like that before, though. Paul, yes." I gave Rachel a small smile and continued speaking, "Do any of you have any ideas to what could have set him off? I don't remember anything being done or said..."

I trailed off as the girls exchanged weary glances, even worried glances. They all seemed to be looking at the other one, trying to figure out what to say.

"Nessie..." Rachel started, she took my hand in hers and gave me a small smile. "I've known my brother for twenty-three years and although I was away for some of those years, I know him really well. He's an amazing person, full of life and he loves you so much. His love for you rivals that of the other imprinted wolves, it's extraordinary. I don't think I've had a moment to tell you how happy I am that has found you. You make him so happy, Ness. In turn that makes the rest of us happy. When you were talking to Emily earlier... I think something you said had set him off. I didn't hear the full conversation but I heard the end of it, about how you aren't our family. Honey, that is so far from the truth. You are Jacob's imprint, his mate, one day you will be his wife. You are one of the biggest parts of this family. Even without the imprint, we've seen you grow up over the years and that alone makes you a part of this family."

I blinked back tears, trying my best not to lose the composure I had managed to achieve.

"It's true, Ness, you are a part of this family. We all love you so much and care about you so deeply." Kim leaned over and gave me a quick hug. I pulled back and sighed.

"I just... I don't understand. I mean, I guess I understand why he would be upset but I don't think what I said warrants a full on wolfy freak out." As I said this I turned my head slightly to look into the trees. Even with my over-achieving senses, I couldn't see anything other than trees.

"It's not always easy to understand why they are the way that they are. I can tell you from experience, he feels horrible about himself and will return home once he is positive he has a hold on himself and won't hurt you. I think he phased like that because he felt that you were rejecting him, maybe? When you said that you weren't our family, he might have taken it deeper than that..." Her sentence was interrupted by Sam coming through the back doors of the house and walking over to us.

"Emily, I hate to interrupt this but Grace is practically falling asleep playing with Rose. We should take her home.." He looked between us, his gaze falling on me. "Ness, Jacob is just upset right now, he's beating himself over what happened. I know. He'll be back soon and will explain everything to you, I am certain of that."

"I'm sure you're right... Everyone is right.. It's just hard.." I trailed off but stood up with the rest of the girls and followed them into the house. The family, thankfully, didn't ask me any questions when I walked in. I was so happy they were giving me space and letting me deal with this on my own. The last thing I wanted was a bunch of nosy vampires asking me questions.

I told the girls, Sam and Gracie goodbye and told them to call if they heard anything. Each of the girls drove one of the cars home, except for Jacob's Viper. I sat outside on the porch steps and stared off into the twilight. I knew, eventually, someone would come out to check on me. I was surprised by who it was. As soon as I smelled the faint smell of beach and humans, I knew it was Carlisle. He sank down onto the step next to me and handing me a lemon hard candy.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I smiled at him and unwrapped it, popping it into my mouth. I raised an eyebrow as he did the same thing with another one.

"After years of working at the hospital, I found its easier to seem human when I pick up human habits. I hate chewing gum so I decided to try these after I saw other doctors sucking on them. I always kept a jar of hard candies in my office, like most of my co-workers do. I even kept them in my office here. It never seemed to be necessary though, not many of my co-workers have ever stopped by to chat or go over files. However, when a bright young girl was about a year old, she liked to sneak into my office and eat them." He turned to me with a wistful smile. "I still remember the day we found you up there eating them by the handful. Bella had her shield up so that Alice and Edward could play chess.. We hadn't notice you were missing until it was too late. You had probably eaten over three dozen of them by that point."

We both laughed together for a moment before he put his arm around me, pulling me close.

"You know, honey, Jacob isn't going to be upset forever. He will return home, return to you." He gave my shoulders a light squeeze.

"I'm trying to trust that, I really am. I know Jacob, he's the one person I trust more than myself, the one person who I truly love." I heard the slight tremble in my voice and I willed myself not to cry again. "I just.. I'm so surprised by what happened.. I never thought he would.."

"I know, Renesmee. I don't think any of us could of predicted it. It was scary for you, wasn't it?" Carlisle voice was soft and although I knew the rest of the family could hear us, I felt so comfortable talking with him. It's what made Grandpa such a good doctor and such a good man, he was an incredible listener and radiated comfort - much similar to Grandma Esme.

"It was terrifying, I've never seen that side of Jacob before. I've seen him upset but never in such a way where he would phase so close to me. I know he had been trying to move away from me but if it wasn't for everyone else, I could of been hurt. I can't exactly protect myself from something like that happening although I would be a lot more durable than a human girl. I don't think he would leave a scar." I was mostly talking to myself, working out my thoughts. Carlisle was allowing me to do this where everyone else in the family would of been overly reassuring or angry. "I guess the part the concerns me the most is that I don't understand why he phased. I talked it over with the girls from LaPush and they told me that it was probably a statement I had made about not being a part of their family. In their eyes, and Jacob's, I am and I always have been. They think that it might of sounded like rejection to him, like I didn't want to be a part of that family. I do though, I want to be his for the rest of my life."

I could feel the tears springing into my eyes and I couldn't help but let out a small sob. Grandpa pulled me to his shoulder and let me cry for a moment before he pulled away and forced me to look at him.

"Listen, Nessie, I've been around for a very long time, longer than I like to admit. I've seen many different types of love over my years and the love that an imprinter and imprintee has is incredible. It's so much more than a mate, it's a soulmate, a best friend, a lover. Jacob feels a fierce love for you fueled by protection and the desire to keep you happy at all times. I know, with no uncertainty, that he didn't mean to endanger you or scare you. I think he realized that once he phased and I think that's why he had sounded so heartbroken. He's probably on a nice long run with the wolves, talking it over in his mind. I don' t think he will return until he has emotions under control but I don't think he will be gone long. I don't think he could stand to be gone too long from you. I'm sorry this is happening, I know how happy you've been in your new relationship."

"We have been really happy. I actually... well.." I blushed deeply and Grandpa chuckled.

"We don't have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable, Nessie. I didn't come out here for that reason. I just thought I might have a more unbiased and professional way of looking at things compared to your parents." He gave me an encouraging smile and I took a deep breath.

"Well, before today Jacob and I have had a very happy, loving relationship. I talked to mom about it last night and she told me that if I was ready, I should talk to you about the health related aspects of progressing our physical relationship." I continued with my blush but I felt a since of pride in being able to handle the situation maturely and responsibly.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Renesmee. I can say that there hasn't been a relationship like the two of yours before. You don't produce any venom so I don't see why that would be an issue. I do suggest going slowly with everything. A physical relationship requires a lot of trust and maturity. If you believe you are ready for that, then you should trust yourself. You need to be able to trust Jacob too."

I thought about what he said for a moment, it sounded similar to what mom had told me last night. I knew I trusted both Jacob and myself completely. I knew I was ready to progress, even with what happened today. I knew we need to discuss that first before anything else could happen. He actually need to come HOME before anything else could happen. I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair, combing out some of the tangles that had appeared through the day.

"I do trust both of us, Grandpa. I know nothing would happen between us that I couldn't handle and I know once we work out what happened today, everything will be alright." I yawned sleepily. I had no idea what time it was so I dug my phone out of one of the small pockets in my dress, the clock read 2:37 am. Damn.

"It's probably a bit late for you, especially after a long day." Grandpa smiled at me and I nodded.

"I just have one more question for you before I fall asleep." I laughed a little to hide my embarrassment.

"Of course, Nessie. You can ask me anything." He patted my hand lightly.

"Is there any way I could get pregnant?" My voice was quiet when I answered and full of emotion.

"Ah, well, I'm not completely sure. Your body hasn't gone through puberty although it has grown exceptionally. I would say the answer would be no. I would suggest keeping an eye out for any type of cramping or spotting. Just because you are unable to release eggs doesn't mean that there aren't any. Does that make sense?"

"It does, in a way. We will be careful, regardless. I know Jacob hasn't... been with anyone.. so there isn't a risk of catching anything.." I trailed off and felt a light blush creep into my cheeks. I knew that the family could hear us from inside the house but I was grateful that no one had laughed at my questions. I yawned again and stood up off of the porch.

"Would you like Grandma and I to come with you to the cottage? Your parents went hunting with Emmett and Alice tonight. Or if you prefer, Rose or Jasper? I don't think they would like you staying alone tonight. They did, however, want to give you some privacy while we had our chat. Also, Edward was a bit upset over Jacob. I think Bella had wanted him to calm down a bit before seeing you. Neither of them want to upset you."

"If you don't mind, could Rose come stay with me? I had been hoping to talk to her as well, maybe tomorrow though..." I trailed off sleepily.

"Of course, Rose?" He rose his voice slightly and the front door to the house opened behind us reveling the rest of the family who was home. Rose grinned at me while Jasper and Esme gave me more tentative smiles.

"I would love to stay, Ness. It's been awhile since we've had a sleepover, just us two." She hopped down the steps while I gave everyone a hug good night. I turned to face her and she held out her arms.

"You look dead on your feet, honey. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Normally I would say no but I really am exhausted. If you don't mind, that would be great." I replied.

"Of course not." She scooped me up in her arms and I settled with my head in her shoulder. We ran quietly through the forest and arrived at the cottage in no time. We entered the house, flipping on lights as we went through the rooms. We entered my room and Rosalie smiled at the slight disarray of my room.

"I bet Alice would freak if she saw this." She gingerly picked a white cashmere sweater I had tossed on the floor this morning. I grinned wickedly as Rose and laughed along with her.

"I'm just going to change really quickly, I probably won't be much company tonight." I frowned slightly.

"That's okay, you need to get some sleep. It was an eventful day." She gave me a slight push towards the closet and I went into it looking for pajamas. I selected a pair of yellow cotton shorts that had a white lace trim along with a yellow and white stripped t-shirt. I pulled them on quickly and then went back into my room. Rose had placed all of my throw pillows on the foot of my bed and had turned down my covers. She had also turned off my main light, just leaving the light on my nightstand on. I grabbed my phone charger from beside my desk and plugged it in so that I could leave my phone on my nightstand. I thought about sending a text to Jacob but I knew that if he had his phone with him and wanted to talk, he would of texted me. Instead I snuggled down next to Rose in my bed. She pulled the covers up around us, tucking them in between us so that I wouldn't get cold from her freezing body temperature.

"You know, Nessie... don't worry about Jacob. I know how much he loves you, sweetie. Hell, he even tried to fight me over you." We both giggled at that and she kissed the top of my head. "Have good dreams. I'll stay until you get up tomorrow morning. If you would like to have some girl time tomorrow, we could go for a drive for some privacy. Its up to you."

"That sounds great, Aunt Rose. Love ."

"Goodnight, Renesmee."

Author's Note:

I suck at updating, but I'm going to try to get better.

I'm going to try to post every Sunday from here on out.


End file.
